Forever Your Girl
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia meets her roommate Desiree Morgans brother and falls in love, enter into the picture one Rodney Harris who wants Penelope. Will Derek be able to keep her safe from Rodney?, will Derek and Penelope be able to live happily ever after or will Rodney get the perfect revenge and Dereks baby girl?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Your Girl-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed and plopped down on the couch with her friend and now roommate Desiree Morgan, Desiree laughed and said, "I'm to tired to cook how about we go grab a pizza"?, Penelope grinned and said, "girlie you're talking my language".

Both girls laughed and got up and grabbed their things and made their way toward the door, as they climbed into Desirees car she said, "ohhhh before I forget my brother Derek is coming for a visit this weekend". Penelope said, "I remember you talking about him".

Desiree said, "he's a pain in the butt sometimes but I love him", Penelope said, "well at least your brother and sister want to talk to you and spend time with you mine haven't wanted anything to do with me since my parents died when I was 18", Desiree said, "sorry P, I wish their was something I could do".

Penelope said, "you're doing it girlie, you're doing it", it wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of Al's Pizza Place and as they got out Desiree said, "this is the best pizza in Chicago". Penelope said, "what are we waiting on then let's go get us a pizza" and both girls laughed as they headed toward the front door.

As they got ready to walk into the pizza place an arm blocked them and a voice said, "well, well, well if it isn't Desir eeeee Morgan as I live and breathe". Desiree rolled her eyes and said, "not now Rodney" and pushed his arm down and grabbed Penelope by the hand and pulled her inside.

Rodney followed them in and said, "well aren't you going to introduce me to your beautifulllllll friend"?, Desiree looked at him and said, "nope, hadn't planned to". He licked his lips and said, "well then allow me to introduce myself sweet lady the names Rodney Harris, your future lover".

Penelope and Desiree laughed and Desiree said, "get lost Rodney, we're just here to get pizza", Rodney leaned in and whispered, "I can give you a piece that's a lot better than that pizza". She laughed and said, "Rodney leave us alone", she then looked at Penelope and said, "come on P" as they headed across the room toward the registers.

Rodney followed them to the registers and grabbed Penelope by the butt and said, "nice and firm just like I like em, more cushion for the pushin ya know what I'm saying". Penelope turned to face him and said, "touch me again and you're be looking up at us from the floor".

He smiled and said, "you want me on my back beautiful all you have to do is ask", he then leaned in and tried to kiss her and she grabbed him by the arm and flopped him onto the floor. He jumped up and said, "feisty I like that", Desiree shook her head and said, "don't make me tell Rob on you".

Rodney held up his hand and said, "it's cool Desiree it's cool", he then walked over and sat down but kept watching them from across the room. Penelope leaned in and said,"he's a creep who is he"?, Desiree said, "he's somebody that likes to make my big brother mad".

Desiree looked over her shoulder and said, "you need to watch yourself with him, his name is Rodney Harris and he likes to have his way with the women if they want him or not". Penelope said, "you mean"?, Desiree nodded her head and said, "yep I mean" and their attention then turned to the counter as the waitress put their pizza on the counter.

After paying for their pizza the girls headed back to their car, as they pulled away they saw Rodney standing on the curb watching them. Penelope swallowed and then turned her attention back to the road as they pulled onto the main road that led to their apartment.

As he watched their car disappear around the curb he said, "I'm gonna have me some of that so get ready Desiree and P because I'm coming".


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Your Girl-Ch 2

The next few days passed by pretty fast as Penelope and Desiree adjusted to their new place, Desiree was so excited to be living in her own apartment and to have a job she loved. Penelope and Desiree had been friends for about a year when she suggested they get an apartment and share the bills.

Penelope quickly jumped on the idea, she loved Sarah and Fran and loved spending time with them, things had never worked out for her to meet Derek, when he was in town to visit she was always out of town with friends. This time however she was definitely home and ready to meet the handsome brother that she's only seen in the pictures around the apartment.

She walked over and picked up a picture of Desiree and her family, she smiled and said, "you sure are handsome Derek and I can't wait to meet you", she put the picture down and walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Fran had brought over some fresh homemade muffins the night before and Penelope smiled as she raised the lid and pulled herself out one and started eating.

When Desiree walked into the room she said, "that coffee smells amazing", Penelope said, "and these double chocolate muffins taste heavenly", Desiree said, "my momma is definitely a great cook". Penelope said ,"I love your moms cooking as you can tell" as she pointed to the muffin in her hand, Desiree said, "I'm so glad that we're off today aren't you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "definitely, I plan on soaking in a hot tub of bubbles after breakfast".

Desiree said, "don't forget momma is expecting us for a family dinner tonight", Penelope said, "maybe I should stay home", Desiree said, "and why would you want to do that"?, Penelope said, "well it's the first time your brother has been home in a while". Desiree said, "exactly and I want you to finally get the chance to meet the big jug head" and both girls started laughing.

After they were finished with their breakfast Desiree said, "well I'm going to head out for a while, I have some errands to run", Penelope said, "alright girlie, I guess I'll catch ya later". Penelope walked over and locked the door and then said, "alright Garcie let's get you soaking in the tub of bubbles shall we" as she headed down the hall toward the huge bathroom.

She turned the water on and smiled as it filled the tub, she then poured some of her favorite bubble bath into the tub, she stood up and stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the tub. As she sank down into the bubbles she sighed happily and said, "ahhhhhhh yessssss", she laid back and rested her head against the tub and closed her eyes.

When she was finished with her bath about 30 minutes later she got out of the tub and dried off and wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door and headed through to the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and got her a bottle of water and turned around and as she stepped back into the living room she jumped when she heard a voice say, "welllllll wellllll welllllllll lookey at you".

Penelope held the towel tight to her body and said, "R R Rodney how did you get in here"?, he stalked close to her and said, "we both know that when I want something or somebody I get them". She backed up and said, "get out", he licked his lips and said, "I think we both know this is happening so you might as well accept it and let it".

Penelope said, "and if I don't"?, he said, "if you don't I'm afraid you're going to get hurt", Penelope said, "get out of here, Desi will be back in a few minutes", the laughed and said, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope you're not a good liar, I know for a fact that she's going to be gone for a while doing errands, I heard her myself" as he started reaching for Penelpoes towel.

She slapped him across the face and said, "DON'T TOUCH ME RODNEY", he slapped her across the face, thus knocking her backwards against the wall, her head hit hard and she sank down onto the floor. Rodney then started loosening his belt, he said, "I'm going to enjoy this Penelope", she heard the zipper going down and was helpless as she felt his weight against her body.

He kissed her lips and said, "you're finally going to see what it's like to be with a real man", Penelope said, "no Rodney, this isn't happening, this isn't happening", he started tugging at her towel and said, "ohhhh but it is Penelope, it is" as her towel fell off of her body. Penelope tried to fight him off but he was to strong for her so she did all she could she screamed, "HELPPPPPPPPPPPP HELPPPPPPPPPPPP".

Rodney smashed her head against the floor and said, "shut up, we don't want anybody interrupting our little party now do we", everything started getting fuzzy and the last thing she heard before everything went black was the front door being kicked open and she felt Rodneys body being pulled off of her and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Your Girl-Ch 3

When Penelope opened her eyes she laid there listening to the beeping sound and tried to figure out what it was, she tried to sit up and she saw Desiree running toward her. She put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "lay back P, you've got a concussion", Penelope said, "Rodney, he, he was in our apartment when I came out of the bathroom and he, he".

Desiree said, "it's okay P you're alright, he didn't rape you", Penelope said, "what happened"?, Desiree said, "Derek showed up early and heard you screaming for help". Penelope said, "s s so he stopped Rodney"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, Rodney's in jail, he's in a place where he can't hurt you", earning a sigh of relief from Penelope.

Penelope said, "how long do I have to stay here"?, Desiree said, "just overnight for observation, you've got quite a bump on your head", Penelope said, "Rodney banged my head into the floor over and over". Desiree put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I'm so sorry", Penelope said, "this isn't your fault Desi, what he did to me is all on him, all on him".

Their attention turned to the door when they heard a light knock, Desiree smiled and said, "come in big brother", Derek walked over and said, "how are you feeling"?, Penelope said, "better thanks to you". Derek said, "I'm just glad that I was able to get to him in time", Penelope said, "me to, thank you so much Derek", he grinned and said, "ahhhh you know me already".

She took a deep breath and said, "yeah Desi has lots of family pictures in the apartment", he held out his hand and said, "well it's nice to finally get the chance to meet you Penelope". She weakly smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Derek", he said, "the police will be here soon to get your statement", she nodded her head and said, "I'll tell them everything I can remember".

Derek said, "when I leave here I'm going to swing by your apartment and change the locks and hook you up with a security system", Desi said, "Derek you don't have to do that". He said, "I know I don't have to baby sister but I want to, I want to make sure that you and your beautiful roommate are safe", Penelope and Desiree both smiled and nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Derek if it weren't for you Rodney would have", Derek put his hand on hers and said, "it's okay Penelope, I'm just glad that you're alright". The second his hand touched hers she felt her heart racing, he was so handsome and so sweet, he was like her angel, her angel of mercy that saved her from being raped by Rodney.

She said, "how about when I get out of here you come over to our place and I'll fix you something to eat as a little thank you", he said, "you don't have to do that", she said, "I know but I want to". He smiled and said, "alright that sounds good to me", she said, "how long are you in town for"?, he blew out a deep breath and ran his hand over his head and said, "right now that's up in the air".

Desiree said, "up in the air, what aren't you saying"?, Derek kissed the top of his sisters head and said, "we'll talk about that later okay"?, knowing that now wasn't the time to try to pry it out of him she nodded her head and said, "okay big brother". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "can I get either of you lovely ladies anything"?, Penelope said, "tea sounds good", Desiree said, "yeah 2 please".

Derek walked toward the door and turned around and said, "2 teas for 2 beautiful ladies coming up", as he walked out into the hall he stopped and gave them both his famous Derek Morgan smile before heading up the hall toward the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Your Girl-Ch 4

A few minutes later Derek was back with the tea, he handed the ladies their cups and said, "I know that hospital food isn't much soooooo how about I run out and get you two something to eat"?, Desi said, "why don't I go get us something to eat and you sit and talk to Penelope"?, Derek said, "are you sure"?, Desi said, "positive".

She stood up and looked at Penelope and said, "you okay with that P"?, she said, "definitely", Desi laughed and said, "how about pizza"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh yes that sounds heavenly". Derek said, "pizza sounds good Desi", Desi said, "I'll be back in a few minutes", as she walked toward the door she said, "now while I'm gone the two of you can get to know each other a little better".

When they were alone Penelope said, "soooo", Derek said, "sooooo" and then they both laughed, Penelope said, "so now that Desi is gone what's the real reason that you came home for a visit, that is if you don't mind me asking". Derek said, "I don't mind, I'm here because I needed to see momma and the girls, something happened at work and I'm off for the immediate future".

She listened as he said, "I'm sure you know that I'm with the FBI"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah the BAU I believe", he said, "correct baby girl", she smiled and he said, "we were in California tracking an unsub and one thing led to another and I was knocked out and taken prisoner". She sat there watching him as he said, "I was hostage for 3 days before my team could find me and bring me home".

Penelope said, "and your bosses were afraid that your head wouldn't be in the game so to speak and gave you mandatory time off", he said, "that would be correct, I believe you're a profiler in the making". She said, "ohhhh no, I could never do the job that you and your team do, I'm more of a computer geek", he said, "from what Desi told me you're one of the best analysts she's ever seen".

Penelope grinned and said, "I can hold my own I guess", Derek said, "sooo baby girl, why don't you tell me a little about yourself", she swallowed hard and then started filling him in on everything Garcia. When she was finished he said, "I'm so sorry that your step brothers treat you that way", she said, "it's okay, they don't talk to me and I don't talk to them so it's a win win I guess".

Derek looked over his shoulder as he heard someone say, "Ms. Garcia my name is detective Shawn Gates and I'm here to get your statement", Derek stood up and said, "I'll leave the two of you alone and". Penelope reached up and took him by the hand and said, "please stay", he looked at the detective and said, "is it okay if I stay"?, he said, "sure, whatever she wants".

Derek sat back down and listened as the detective and Penelope talked, when she was finished Shawn said, "well even though Rodney is a gang banger he was somehow able to get out on bail". Derek said, "BAIL ARE YOU SERIOUS"?, Shawn said, "I'm sorry Derek but their was nothing I could do", Derek said, "I'm sorry man I didn't mean to shout".

Shawn said, "I understand Derek and I'm so sorry Ms. Garcia that he was able to get bail", Penelope said, "it's not your fault", Derek said, "well for the foreseeable future I'm going to be sleeping on your couch". Penelope said, "I'm sure I'll have a goon squad outside", Derek said, "goon squad or no goon squad I'm going to be on that couch".

Penelope smiled and said, "sounds good, thank you", he winked at her and said, "anything for you baby girl", as Shawn was walking out of the room he ran literally into Desiree. She said, "hey Shawn", he said, "hey Desi, sorry, are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, yeah no worries", he stepped aside and said, "well I'll go and let you three enjoy your pizza".

Desi said, "you wanna join us"?, he said, "I would but duty calls, raincheck"?, she said, "definitely" and he grinned and said, "I'll hold you to that", she grinned and said, "sounds like a plan". Shawn handed her a card and said, "whenever you want to collect on that raincheck call me", she took the card and said, "will do Shawn, will do" and then she stood there watching as he disappeared out into the hall before walking over to join Derek and Penelope so they could enjoy their pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Your Girl-Ch 5

Rodney stood looking out the window and one of his associates walked into the room and said, "so what's the plan"?, Rodney said, "the plan is to get revenge on little Miss Penelope and Desiree but especially Derek FBI Morgan". The man nodded his head and said, "where do you want to start"?, Rodney said, "well I have men watching their apartment and Derek has already changed the locks and put an alarm system".

The man said, "has she got released from the hospital yet"?, he said, "she's on her way back to the apartment as we speak", the man nodded his head and said, "then next we focus on the little vixen that I almost had the beautiful Penelope". Rodney looked up and said, "we need to keep a close eye on the girls and when they are alone take them, take them both", the man smiled and said, "yes Rodney" and then he turned around and walked out of the room.

Across town at the girls apartment, Desi got out of the car and said, "Derek and Rob are here, they must be making sure the new alarm system works right", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry Desi". Desiree looked at her and said, "honey you've got nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong so don't worry okay"?, she sighed and said, "okay" as they walked up the walk that lead toward the door of their apartment building.

As they walked up the hall they could hear Derek say, "that's got it", Rob said, "this is a great system", Derek said, "a friend owed me a few favors and this way we'll know our girls are safe". Rob said, "our girls"? and before Derek could respond to that Desiree said, "home sweet home", Rob walked over and kissed his girlfriend on the lips and said, "the system is working perfectly Des".

Penelope stepped forward and said, "thank you both so much for doing this", Derek said, "we wanted to make sure that the two of you were safe, you don't have to thank us for that baby girl". Rob smiled and said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she said, "other than a little headache I'm okay", Desi said, "I hate to bust up this party but I've got to get ready and head to work".

Penelope opened her mouth and Desi said, "you have today off so rest and take it easy okay P"? Derek said, "don't worry Des I'll make sure she rests, I'll stay here with her". Rob said, "how about after you get home from work we have a night in and veg out in front of the tv watching movies just the four of us"?, Derek smiled and said, "sounds good to me".

Penelope said, "I like that idea, thanks", Rob smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips and said, "you go and get dressed and I'll walk you to your car", she winked at him and said, "thank you my love". Rob wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "anything for my girl" as they headed inside leaving Derek and Penelope alone in the hall.

Derek brushed the hair out of Penelopes eyes and said, "how about we get you inside and resting on that couch"?, she said, "Derek you don't have to do tha" and before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers in a soft and gentle kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they broke apart to the sound of Desiree and Rob clearing their throats, when they looked at the other couple both Desiree and Rob had the biggest smiles on their faces. Desi said, "have a good day you two", Rob wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist and said, "and Morgan don't do anything I wouldn't do".

Derek and Penelope smiled and watched as Desi and Rob headed up the hall toward the elevator, Derek opened the door and said, "alright baby girl let's get you inside and make sure you get that rest". She blew out a deep breath as they stepped inside the apartment, once they were inside Derek shut and locked the door and before joining Penelope on the couch he smiled and glanced over at her and thought, "oh yeah you're falling for her and falling fast Morgan".


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Your Girl-Ch 6

Derek sat down on the couch and pulled Penelopes feet into his lap, she said, "I appreciate you spending the day with me", he smiled and said, "their is no other place I'd rather be". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "about what happened in the hall I don't" and Derek said, "do you regret it"?, she said, "no, no, why do you"?, he said, "definitely not sweetness" causing a smile to grace her lips.

Penelope said, "do you know how long you're in town for yet"?, he sighed and started rubbing her feet and said, "are you trying to get rid of me already"?, she said, "no, I was just wondering how long we have together that's all". Derek said, "I honestly don't know how long I'm off, Hotch didn't give me a definite answer on that".

She said, "Hotch, who's that"?, Derek said, "Aaron Hotchner he's my boss", she said, "how many people are on your team"?, he said, "well other than Hotch is his wife Emily, Spencer and JJ Reid and David Rossi". Penelope said, "as in the author David Rossi"?, he said, "yes the one and only", Penelope said, "I have every book he's ever written, he's amazing".

Derek said, "yeah my momma thinks so to", Penelope said, "your mom"?, he said, "yeah she married him" and they both laughed, Penelope said, "well it definitely sounds like she thinks he's amazing to". Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yes", Penelope said, "how long have they been married"?, Derek said, "almost 5 years now, he's good to her and they love each other and that's good enough for me".

Derek scooted closer to Penelope and said, "enough about me and my problems", she said, "what do you want to talk about"?, he said, "talking was on my scope of thinking for right now". She said, "oh it's not huh, well then hotstuff, just what do you want to do"?. he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "well I was kind of hoping that we could do more of what we did in the hallway".

Penelope said, "ohhhh and what did we do in the hall, can you refresh my memory"?, he said, "I thought you'd never ask baby girl" and then he leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She once again quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart when his cell started ringing.

He smiled at her and said, "to be continued baby girl", she said, "count on it hotstuff", he pulled his cell off of his belt and said, "Morgan", he then heard his boss and friend Aaron Hotchner say, "how are you doing Morgan"?, Derek glanced at Penelope and said, "right now I'm great Hotch". Hotch said, "good, good, we just wanted to check on you and see how your trip home to see your mom and sisters was going".

Derek said, "moms good and Sarah is good but Desi and her roommate are having some problems", Hotch said, "problems, what kind of problems"? and Derek spent the next few minutes filling him in on everything that happened. When he was finished Hotch said, "it's a good thing you showed up a little early to see your sister", Derek said, "it sure was, it's hard to tell what Rodney would have done to Penelope".

Hotch smiled and said, "you sound fond of Penelope", Derek said, "it's more than fond Hotch", he got up and walked across the room and said, "I'm falling hard and fast for this girl". Hotch said, "I've never heard you like this before, she's good for you", Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw her eyes closed and said, "that she is Hotch, that she is".

Their conversation continued for several minutes before Hotch said, "if it's okay with you and your family we'd like to fly down for the weekend", Derek said, "sure, come on down Hotch". Hotch said, "this way we can look into this Rodney character", Derek said, "he's a piece of work for sure and he's always and I do mean always been a thorn in my side".

Hotch said, "I'll let you get back to Penelope, we'll see you all this weekend", Derek said, "alright man, see you this weekend" and after the call ended Derek put his cell back onto his belt and walked over and covered Penelope up with the throw that was on the back of the couch. He then sat down across from her and smiled as he watched her peacefully sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

Forever Your Girl-Ch 7

Derek walked into the kitchen some time later and poured himself a cup of coffee, he jumped when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and a voice say, "sorry handsome, didn't mean to scare you". He sighed and said, "when I walked in here you were sleeping baby girl, did I wake you"?, she said, "nope, I woke up and you were gone and I smelled fresh coffee sooooooo I knew where you'd be".

He turned around and said, "would you like a cup of coffee"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, coffee isn't what I want", he said, "what do you want"?, she took his cup and put it on the counter and said, "you hotstuff, I want you". Derek said, "baby girl I" and she crashed her lips against his in a fiery kiss, Derek picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss.

His hands slid down her body and rested under her butt, their moans quickly filled the kitchen, Derek walked over and braced her body against the wall as their kissing continued. Penelope pulled away slightly and said, "if you don't want this handsome just te" and his lips were on hers again letting her know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Derek then smiled against her lips as he started heading through the apartment, Penelope stopped kissing Derek long enough to say, "the room at the end of the hall on the left" before claiming his lips with hers again. As he continued toward her bedroom he couldn't believe how much he wanted Penelope, a woman he'd only met the day before.

When they walked into her room he kicked the door shut with his foot and carried her over to the foot of the bed and put her down, she quickly tugged his shirt off over his head and ran her hand up his chest. He then pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor, it didn't take long before all of their clothes were laying on the floor in a pile and they were falling back onto her bed.

Derek kissed is way up her stomach to her chest where he paid attention to her ample and perfect breasts, Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over while his lips popped as they left her nipples. He then kissed his way up to her lips, as he lined himself up at her entrance he asked one final time, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "make love to me hotstuff, make me yours" and he growled as he claimed her lips with his.

He slid inside her and she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist, Derek fought the urge to take her hard and fast, he'd never wanted another woman the way he wanted her. He wanted to make love to her the way she deserved, slow and gentle but the way she was moving with him was cutting away at his self control and adding to that her moans of pleasure was more than he could take as he increased his pace.

Penelope held on to Derek and moaned his name over and over as they met each other thrust for thrust, Derek smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice. A few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both, before collapsing on the bed beside her he kissed her lips passionately.

Penelope rolled onto her side and laid her arm across his body, he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm better than alright handsome, that was, well that was amaze balls". He smiled and said, "it's never been like that for me before, not ever", she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "for me either, you were so, you were loving, gentle and by far the best lover I've ever had".

He smiled and kissed her on the lips and said, "I've never felt this way baby girl now don't get me wrong I'm no virgin not by a long shot but making love to you was just that making love I feel so connected, so loved, so wanted right now". She smiled and said, "me to", he sighed and said, "what happens now"?, she straddled his waist and said, "this time how about I take the lead"?, he smiled and put his hands under his head and said, "do what you will baby girl, do what you will" and it wasn't long before their moans were once again filling the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Your Girl-Ch 8

The couple laid cuddled together wrapped in each others arms as they basked in the afterglow of several passionate love making sessions, Derek smiled and said, "now this is the way to spend an afternoon". Penelope laughed and said, "that it is hotstuff, that it is", he looked down at his watch and said, "Desi and Rob will be back soon".

She sighed and said, "we better get up and get dressed then", he kissed her lips and said, "yeah be better", she stood up and he laid there watching her perfect body as she hurriedly put her clothes on. She said, "did you like what you just watched"?, he said, "welllll I'd prefer it if you were taking your clothes back off butttttt watching you put them back on gave me some ideas".

Penelope said, "ideas, what kind of ideas"?, he smiled and said, "of ways to admire that sexy body of yours later", she laid back down on the bed and said, "what would you say if I asked you to stay here with me tonight, well every night that you're here". He caressed her cheek and said, "I'd say yes baby girl, I'd definitely say yes".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "will you stay with me tonight and every night while you're in town"?, he said, "I thought you'd never ask", she playfully slapped his chest and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas there to butttt for now we need to get ready for a night with my sister and her guy".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'll go through the apartment and you can get dressed", he said, "orrrrrrrr you can take these clothes back off and we can spend the rest of the evening right here making mad passionate love". She ran her finger down his chest and said, "I'd love that but we promised Desi", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I know, I know" as he threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed.

She laid there on her stomach watching as he put his clothes back on, she licked her lips and said, "now that's entertainment, not as entertaining as watching you take them off but still entertainment". He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "come on goddess", she slid her hand in his as he led her through the apartment.

Derek and Penelope were making out when Desi and Rob walked through the door and Rob said, "wait, weren't the two of you doing that when we left"?, Derek grinned and said, "what can I say, when you find something you like to do I say keep doing it". Desi rolled her eyes and said, "I hope it's okay, we stopped and got the pizza and chips on the way home".

Penelope said, "did you remember"?, Desi said, "to put 1/3 mushrooms, yep sure did", Derek said, "soooooo what movie do we want to watch first"?. Penelope and Desi at the same time said, "Madea". Rob said, "their is a man on that movie that could pass for your twin Derek", Derek said, "well almost", Penelope said, "almost"?, Derek said, "yeah, he has hair and I'm bald and sexy".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "that you are hotstuff", Desi said, "TMI P, TMI" as they put the pizza and chips on the table, Desi looked at her boyfriend and said, "I'll get the drinks if you can put Madea in the DVD player pleaseeee". He winked at her and said, "anything for you Desi", she smiled and turned around and headed into the kitchen as he walked over and put the movie in.

A few minutes later the movie and food were but an after thought as the couples started making out, Desi turned the movie off and took her man by the hand and led him toward her bedroom. Derek looked up and smiled and then whispered in Penelopes ear, "I want you", Penelope straddled his waist and started wiggling on his lap.

He said, "woman you're killing me", he then stood up and she squealed in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist, a few minutes later the sounds of the couples moans filled the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Your Girl-Ch 9

The next morning Penelope and Desi were sitting in the living room drinking their coffee and talking when Derek and Rob walked into the room, Derek leaned over and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "baby girl I'm going to go for a run". Rob smiled down at Desi and said, "I'm going to go with him Des but we won't be long".

Desiree said, "you boys go have your run and me and P will finish our coffee and then get ready for work", Derek said, "sounds like a plan baby sister" as the two men headed toward the front door. When the door shut Desi said, "sooooooooo how are things with you and Derek"?, Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "they're amazing Des, amazing".

Desiree grinned and said, "I think you and my big brother are so good together, I've never seen him this happy before, not ever", Penelope sighed happily and said, "I've never felt this way either Des, it's like we're destined to be together". Desi nodded her head and said, "that's the way I feel when I'm with Rob, it's like he completes me ya know what I mean"?, Penelope said, "ohhh I do Des, I do" as they finished the rest of their coffee.

Penelope said, "well we better get dressed, we've got to be ready to head out in less than an hour", Desi and Penelope stood up and after washing their cups and putting them in the cabinet they turned around and headed into their bedrooms to get ready for work. What they didn't know is while they were in their rooms getting dressed Rodney and a few of his friends were making their way inside the apartment.

Desi was the first one ready and out of her room, she walked up the hall and stepped into the living room and before she could scream a hand covered in a cloth covered her face. Rodney smiled as he watched her fight and he whispered, "I'm gonna love taking the fight right out of you Desi" and when her eyes closed he looked at one of his men and said, "take her and put her in the van, we'll be out with Penelope in a few minutes".

The man nodded his head and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and headed out into the hall, another man looked at Rodney and said, "we're running out of time, Derek and Rob will be here any time Rodney". He said, "don't worry about them because right about now they're stepping in to help a friend" and then the men smiled and stepped back as they waited for Penelope to come out of her room.

Derek and Rob were passing the park and heading toward the path that lead to the girls apartment when they heard a woman saying, "don't touch me, helpppppp please helpppppp". The men ran over and Derek said, "hey what are you doing man"?, the man held up his hand and said, "back off man, I'm just making conversation with the lady".

Rob said, "well it doesn't seem like the lady wants to make conversation with you", the men argued for a few minutes before the other man finally said, "alright alright I'm going, I'm going". After they watched the man start walking up the path Derek said, "are you alright mam"?, the woman said, "I'm a little shakey but okay, thank you, thank you both".

Rob said, "you're very welcome" and they turned to walk away and her legs got wobbily and she dropped to the ground, both men turned around and ran back to her and picked her up off of the ground. She said, "p p please stay with me for a few minutes", Derek looked up and said, "okay, okay, we'll stay with you for a few minutes until you get your bearings back", the woman smiled and said, "thank you, thank you".

Back at the apartment Penelope came out of her room and said, "alright Des let's get this show on the ro" and then a hand clamped over her mouth, Rodney stepped forward and said, "well hello beautiful". Penelope struggled in the mans arms and she managed to knock a few things down as she watched Rodney step closer and closer, he said, "don't worry when you wake up you, me and Desi will be in our new home, far far away from here, Derek and Rob".

As he eyes fluttered close the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was Rodney saying, "I can't wait to have Derek Morgans woman and show her what it's like to be with a realllllll man". Rodney said, "alright let's get her in the van with Desi and get out of here before the men get back", the man nodded his head and picked Penelope up and put her over his shoulder and carried her out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter has sexual content

Forever Your Girl-Ch 10

Rodney had climbed into the back of the van with the unconscious girls as the others climbed into the front of the van, he licked his lips as his hand slid up Desirees thigh. He said, "I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this Desi", his hand slid up under her dress and he slid her panties down over her hips and put them into his pocket.

He said, "by the time I'm through with you and Penelope Derek and Rob won't want you any more", he then started loosening his belt as he forced her legs apart and climbed between them. He looked down at her and said, "I'm going to enjoy this but don't you worry we'll be doing this again and again and again once you wake up".

Rodney looked over at Penelope and said, "and when I'm through with Desi it will be your turn", he then said, "the things I'm going to do to you Penelope, you're both going to learn who you belong to, me" as he thrust himself inside Desi. His grunts and moans filled the back of the van as he took what he'd been wanting for years, Derek Morgans sister.

Meanwhile at the apartment Derek and Rob walk through the front door and instantly see the stuff laying in the floor and Derek said, "baby girl, Desi are you here"?, Rob ran through the apartment and said, "they're not here". Derek said, "they wouldn't go on to work knowing that we'd be right back".

Rob said, "where are they"?, Derek said, "how about we watch the video footage and see what it shows", Rob nodded his head and said, "let's do it brother" as they headed over to Penelopes computer. Derek hit a few keys and pulled up the access to the camera footage and they watched as Penelope and Desi finished their coffee and headed into their rooms to get dressed.

Derek said, "Rodney" as they watched him and several of his goons walking through the front door, they watched as the men surrounded Desi and one of them covered her mouth with a cloth. Rob said, "I'll kill him, I swear". They then watched as one of the men picked her up and put her over their shoulder and carried her out of the apartment, Derek stopped the footage and Rob said, "why did you stop it, we need to see what else happened".

Derek pulled out his cell and said, "I need to make a call, I need to get my team here to help us", Rob said, "do whatever it takes man, we have to get them back, we have to get out girls back". Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as he dialed Hotchs number, after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "Hotch how fast can you and the team get here"?, Hotch listened as Derek explained what had happened and then he said, "I'll get the others and we'll be on our way within the hour" causing Derek to weakly smile knowing that his team would help them find his sister and girlfriend."

Rodney grunted Deisirees name as he exploded inside her, he kissed her lips and said, "no wonder Rob keeps you around Des, he kissed the side of her neck and bit down and said, "I can't wait for you wake up so that you can fight me, I bet you're a wildcat in bed". He looked over at Penelope and said, "it's almost your turn Penelope, I just need to leave my mark on Desi first" as he leaned down and started licking and sucking on the side of Desirees neck.

Derek and Rob watched as Penelope walked out and ran into the men in the living room, they watched as she fought, Derek said, "baby girl" as he watched her knocking things down as she struggled in the mans arms. As she went limp in his arms Derek said, "we will get you back baby girl I promise" as the man put her over his shoulder and carried her out of the apartment.

In the van Rodney crawled over to Penelope and said, "I think I'll mark you first before I make you mine in every way Pen elo peeeeee" as he leaned down and started kissing and sucking on the side of her neck. When he was through both sides of her neck were reddened and he knew that it wouldn't take long for the hickies to get to the beautiful purple color.

His hands slid up under Penelpoes dress and as her panties slid down her legs he found himself getting hard, painfully hard, he forced her legs apart and said, "I'm going to enjoy this" as he forced himself inside her and started making her his in every way.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever Your Girl-Ch 11

When Rodney and his associates got to their new home Desiree and Penelope were quickly separated and put in separate areas of the huge compound, he wanted to keep them apart so he could have time to do with them what he wanted. He ordered them both cuffed naked and blindfolded in the center of their beds.

He looked at one of the men and said, "make sure that they are cuffed tightly and securely, we wouldn't want them getting away now would we"?, the man smiled at him and said, "no sir we wouldn't" as he turned around and headed to check on Desi. Another man looked at Rodney and said, "so now what are you going to do with them"?, Rodney laughed and said, "what do you think I'm going to do with them"?, the man chuckled and said, "have sex with them any time you want for as long as you want".

Rodney nodded his head and said, "that's right", he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial and said, "and we're going to keep them both on this, it will help keep them agreeable". The man took the syringe and said, "who do you want me to start with"?, Rodney said, "start with Penelope, I want to spend the rest of the evening with her and I want her agreeable if you know what I mean"?, the man smiled and said, "oh I do, I so do".

As he started walking away Rodney said, "tonight you can have Desi you can break her in and be as rough as you want", the man smiled and said, "yes sir" he then continued his way toward Penelopes room. Penelope started waking up, she tried to move but found herself unable to, she knew she was naked because she could feel the air from a fan or air conditioner blowing on her body.

She started moving around on the bed but stopped when the door opened, she laid there listening, the man said, "I know you're not asleep Penelope"?, Penelope said, "what do you want with me"?, he said, "me, tonight, nothing". She said, "what does that mean"?, she felt a stick on her arm and said, "what's that, what are you doing to me"?, the man said, "don't worry Rodney will be here soon, he just wants you to be agreeable that's all".

Penelope said, "where are we"?, the man said, "somewhere that your precious Derek will never find you", she started feeling funny and she said, "w w what did you give me"?, the man said, "don't worry it won't hurt you and it'll make things easier, trust me". He turned around and walked toward the door and as he opened it Rodney stepped in and said, "is it done"?, he said, "it's done and she's awake".

He smiled and said, "good, now go spend some time with Desi and I'm not to be disturbed, you understand"?, he said, "yes sir" he then walked out into the hall and shut the door behind him leaving Rodney and Penelope alone. Rodney walked closer and closer and said, "did you miss me beautiful"?, Penelope said, "please don't do this, please let me go".

Rodney said, "no can do Penelope, you and Desi are both mine now to do whatever I please, whenever I please", Penelope said, "if you think I'm going to let you touch me you're crazy". Rodney leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth and then pulled away with a pop and said, "oh Penelope I've already had my way with you and Desi both".

Penelope said, "n n no, liar, LIAR", he said, "it was a longgggggg ride and I got horny sooooooo you and I got veryyyyyyyy close", tears streamed down her face and she said, "where's Desi"?, he undressed himself and said, "don't worry she's in good hands and she will be for the rest of the night". Penelope said, "when Derek and his team find us they will kill you".

Rodney laughed and said, "well first they have to find us and that's not going to happen", she felt the bed tip and then she felt him between her legs, she said, "no no please, please don't do this to me". He kissed his way up her stomach and latched on to one nipple, he said, "now now don't worry you're going to love this, you're going to love being touched by me and soon both you and Desi will be begging for my touch".

Penelope said, "NEVERRRRR YOU SON OF A" and he slapped her hard across the face and thrust himself inside her and started showing her just who the boss truly was, him.


	12. Chapter 12

Forever Your Girl-Ch 12

Derek ran his hand over his head as he walked across the room to answer the door, he saw his team standing there, Reid looked up as he walked through the door and said, "Lynch was able to follow the van as far as the city limits and then they just disappeared". Derek said, "so now what, he's got my girlfriend and my sister".

Dave said, "we will get them back son but for now we need to find out everything we can about Rodney", Derek nodded his head and said, "I'll call Lynch and get that started". As he walked away JJ said, "he's broken, we've got to get them back", Dave said, "Fran is devastated she's lost a daughter and a girl that she thought of as her daughter and I promised her that we'd get them back".

Emily said, "look at him, I've never seen Derek this way", Rob said, "he's in love with her, with Penelope and he has been since the night they met and he saved her from Rodney". Hotch said , "what can you tell us about Rodney"?, Rob said, "well he's got a lot of money and a lot of assets so he could be anywhere right now".

In an undisclosed location Rodney moaned her name as he exploded inside her, he then said, "I could get use to this", Penelope turned her head to the side and said, "please let me go". Rodney forced her face toward him and said, "no can do, you're mine, you and Desi are mine and I'm going to take complete advantage of It".

In another part of the compound Desiree is fighting the goon that is climbing on top of her, he said, "don't make this harder than it has to be Desiree, just lay there and you might enjoy it". She said, "I'll never enjoy you or anybody like you touching me", he grabbed her by the face and said, "trust me soon you'll be begging for our touch, wanting us alllllll the time".

She then watched helplessly as he put the syringe into her arm, she said, "what was that, I d don't f f feel so good", the man said, "don't worry this is gonna feel good, I promise". She then closed her eyes and allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks as the man violated her over and over again, with each passing minute more and more of her heart, soul and spirit were being destroyed.

At the girls apartment Derek walked back over to join the others and he said, "according to what Lynch was able to find out Rodney owns several plots of land", Emily said, "we need to split up and start searching the plots". Derek said, "their are a few here and then he has land in California and Texas", Reid said, "why there, does he have family there"?, Derek said, "not family in the true sense of the word but he's got some gang banging buddies that owe him and owe him big".

Hotch said, "alright we'll split up into teams and start searching the plots here in town", Derek said, "what do you want me and Rob to do"?, Hotch said, "maybe it would be better if the two of you didn't do anything". Derek said, "come on man he has the women that we love and it's hard to say what he's doing to them right now, so please don't ask us to sit around doing nothing".

Dave said, "he's got a point", Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "alright where do you want to go"?, Derek looked at the list and said, "we'll take this one" and he pointed to the one across town. Rob said, "he likes to party in that area so maybe he took the girls there", Derek said, "when I get my hands on him he's a dead man for what he's done".

Rob nodded his head in agreement and said, "when we find them and if Rodney doesn't survive to get back here that's more than fine with me to Derek", Derek and Rob both blew out deep breaths before Derek grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Hotch said, "me and Emily will go to this one and Dave I want you to go to the one on fifth avenue and Reid I want you and JJ to go to the last one".

Emily said, "and if none of us have any luck, what do we do then"?, Hotch said, "then we'll split up and some of us will go to California and the others can go to Texas because the longer he has them the more damage he's doing to them physically and mentally". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they split up and headed to their separate directions hoping that one of them would find a sign of Penelope and Desiree.


	13. Chapter 13

Forever Your Girl-Ch 13

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours, hours into days, days into weeks and weeks into over 3 years since Penelope and Desiree had disappeared with Rodney. Derek and the team caught all of Rodneys minions but none of them would turn on Rodney and give up his current location but Derek had one chance left and it was the man sitting across from him right now.

Derek hit the wall and said, "WHERE IS HE"?, the man sitting across the table from him smiled and said, "you're never going to find him, you might as well face it, you've lost her, you've lost them, lost them both, your woman and your sister". Derek grabbed the man by the collar and said, "what do you know, when was the last time you saw them"?, the man laughed and said, "I'm not telling you anything".

The man grinned and said, "it's killing you isn't it, Mr. FBI, it's killing you not knowing what she's doing right now, not knowing if she's got her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds in and out of her". Derek punched him in the face and said, "TELL ME WHERE THEY AREEEEEE"?, the door opened and Hotch, Reid and Dave walked in and it took them all to pull him off of the suspect.

Dave said, "son, son don't do this", Derek said, "he knows where they are man, he knows and he won't tell me", the man laughed and said, "I will tell you one thing about them both". Derek looked at him and said, "I'm listening", the man said, "they've been gone almost 3 years and both Desi and Penelope are now mommies so what does that tell ya"?. Derek lunged at him and Dave and Hotch pulled him from the room.

Reid stood there looking at the man and he said, "what are you staring at dork"?, Reid sighed and said, "I'm sitting here looking at a patsy, a sucker, an idiot", the man leaned forward and said, "I'm nobodys patsy, sucker or idiot". Reid said, "ahhhh but you are, you listened to Rodney and it's going to cost you your freedom, for the rest of you lif e you'll be behind bars".

The man smiled and said, "maybe, maybe not but the one thing I know for sure is right about now Rodney is having sex with his women", he leaned in and said, "and soon, very soon they're both going to deliver children so dork put that in your high and mighty pipe and smoke it". Reid said, "enjoy your life in prison and might I say that I hope you enjoy your sex life in prison".

Reid walked over to the door and the man said, "s s sex life"?, Reid smiled and said, "ohhhh yes, you're going to be very popular in prison, very very popular indeed", just as Reids hand touched the door knob the man said, "waitttttt". Reid turned around and said, "yessssss", the man said, "what do I get if I tell you where they are"?, Reid said, "well you might actually live to get out of prison and get to spend some time on the outside".

Reid walked back over and sat down and said, "do you have something to tell me"?, the man thought for a minute and when he didn't say anything Reid started to get up the man said, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK". Reid said, "I'm listening", the man said, "they're in Florida", Reid said, "where in Florida"?, the goon said, "2154 Round Table Lane".

Reid said, "are they alright"?, the man smiled and said, "physically yes", Reid said, "and mentally"?, the man said, "he broke them slowly over a period of time with drugs". Reid listened as the man said, "when he first got the girls he raped them both in the back of the van on the way to our first hideout", he then continued by saying, "they've moved several times and Florida is the latest move".

He took a deep breath and said, "Penelope has a little girl named Jamie, she's almost 2 1/2 and Desiree has a little boy named Anthony and he's the same age as Jamie". Reid said, "and how far along are they with this pregnancy"?, the man said, "around 8 months along and they both miscarried last year but when they healed up it wasn't long before they were both pregnant again".

When he was finished talking he sat back and said, "when you get them back I don't know if they will ever be the same", Reid stood up and said, "if what you told me pans out and is true I'll keep my promise and talk to the judge on your behalf". The man smiled and said, "every word I told you is the truth, I swear', Reid said, "it better be" and walked out of the room.

When he stepped out into the hall Hotch said, "wheels up in 30 everybody, we're heading to Florida", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "hang on we're coming, we're coming" as they headed toward the exit.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter contains sexual content

Forever Your Girl-Ch 14

Rodney smiled as Penelope rode him hard and fast, he loved the feeling of power he had over both her and Desi, he loved knowing that he was the father to 2 children and 2 more on the way. As his hands caressed her breasts she threw her head back and moaned his name, he said, "I love to hear you moaning my name Penelope".

She smiled down at him and said, "and I love making you happy my love", he thrust up into her over and over and it wasn't long before she collapsed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Penelope", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Rodney", he playfully swatted her butt and said, "why don't you send Desiree in here and then fix us some dinner".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "yes Rodney" as she climbed down from the bed and put her robe on, as he watched her butt sway he felt himself getting painfully hard. He smiled when Desiree said, "you wanted me Rodney"?, he patted the bed and said, "yes, come here", she walked over to the bed and said, "yes my love".

He said, "make love to me Desi", she opened her robe and let it drop to floor and climbed onto the bed, as she straddled his waist she said, "as you wish my love, as you wish". As she sank down on him they both moaned in pleasure, as she rode him harder and harder he couldn't help but smile knowing that he had done something that nobody else had been able to do.

He smiled knowing that he was able to break into Penelope and Desirees apartment and take them both and keep them away from their family and friends, drug them, rape them repeatedly every day until the drugs kicked in. He loved having that much power over them and having something over Derek and Rob and that was his son and daughter.

Rodney slid his hand down to Desirees stomach and said, "faster Desi, faster", she said, "as you wish Rodney" and started riding him harder and faster and when he exploded inside her she collapsed against his chest and gasped for breath. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Desi", she smiled and said, "I love you to Rodney".

She rolled beside him on the bed and he said, "are you happy"?, she said, "I've never been happier in my life than I am here with you, Penelpoe and our babies", he kissed her stomach and said, "neither have I". Desiree smiled and said, "we live to please you Rodney", he said, "and you do Desi, both you and Penelope are very obedient".

Desiree smiled and said, "ohhhh the babies kicking", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "he or she is very active today", she kissed his lips and said, "the baby is always active after we make love". Rodney said, "how about after the babies are born you, me, Penelope and the kids move"?, Desiree said, "if that's what you want Rodney that's what we want".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "now that's what I want to hear", their conversation stopped when Penelope knocked on the door, Rodney said, "come in beautiful". The door opened and Penelope said, "lunch is ready my love", Rodney held out his hand and said, "how about we have some dessert right here in bed before we have lunch"?, Penelope giggled and said, "yes my love" as she walked closer and slid her hand in his.

The girls took turns riding Rodney until they all fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, they hadn't even realized they had fallen asleep until they woke up to the sound of voices saying, "FBI FREEZEEEEEEEEEE". Rodney smiled and said, "wellllll it took you all long enough", Desi and Penelope wrapped the sheet around their body and watched as Rodney was pulled from the bed.

Rodney looked at both women and just to show how strong his hold on them was he said, "I love you both", Desiree and Penelope in unison said, "and we love you Rodney". He winked at Derek and said, "if you'd been here a little while ago you have caught us having sex", Derek said, "shut up" and popped Rodney in the stomach.

Rodney said, "you're to late Mr. FBI, they both love me, they beg for my touch, my touch Derek, they come to me and beg me to make love to them", Derek said, "shut up" as the cuffs slapped onto his wrists. Rodney said, "you might have me now but it's me that got the last laugh Derek, me" as he was led out of the room leaving Derek face to face with his girlfriend and sister after 3 long years of being apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Forever Your Girl-Ch 15

Neither Penelope or Desiree would let Derek anywhere near them, they kept screaming for help so Derek reluctantly stepped back and watched as the medics started checking the girls out. JJ walked over to Derek and said, "Morgan come with me", Derek took one final look at his baby girl and baby sister before following his friend out of the room.

Derek said, "where are we going"?, JJ said, "we've found the kids", Derek felt his heart racing and he said, "are they okay"?, JJ said, "yeah they're fine, they're fine". As he stepped into the play room he smiled as the little girl ran over to him, she looked up and said, "hiiiiiiii", Derek squatted down in front of the little girl and said, "hi there and what's your name"?, she giggled and said, "me Jamie",

He held out his hand and said, "my name is Derek and this is my friend Jennifer but you can call her JJ", Jamie pointed to the little boy beside her and said, "this is my broder Anfoney". Derek said, "nice to meet you Anthony", the little boy smiled and stepped up beside his sister, Derek said, "how old are you princess"?, she said, "almos free".

Derek said, "wow that old'?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", Derek said, "why don't you and your brother come with us and we'll take you to your mommies okay"?, the little boy and little girl nodded their heads yes as they slid their hands inside Derek and JJs and stepped out into the hall. JJ smiled and whispered, "she looks a lot like you Morgan".

Derek said, "I was thinking the same thing", JJ said, "maybe she's yours", Derek sighed and said, "maybe", he thought for a minute and said, "if Jamie is mine then maybe Anthony belongs to Rob". JJ said, "once we get to the hospital we'll give him a call, I'm sure he'll want to be here", Derek nodded his head and said, "me to Jayje, me to".

Penelope looked up when she saw Jamie walking into the room, she said, "my baby, don't you hurt my baby", Derek said, "I'm not going to hurt your daughter baby girl", Penelope said, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT". Derek said, "I have every right, I'm your boyfriend", she held up her hand and said, "I don't know you, the only man I know is my Rodney".

Derek said, "Rodney kidnapped you and Desi, he drugged and raped you repeatedly for years, he doesn't love you", Penelope said, "get him away from us and our babies, NOW". Emily said, "Morgan why don't you go outside and let us handle this"?, he nodded his head and reluctantly headed outside leaving behind two of the most important women in his life.

When he got outside Derek pulled out his cell and dialed Robs number, after a few rings he heard, "please tell me you've found them and that they're alright", Derek said, "we did and they are". Rob said, "great where are you"?, Derek said, "we're in Florida", Rob said, "FLORIDA, SERIOUSLY, FLORIDA"?, Derek said, "yep and".

Rob said, "and what"?, Derek said, "Penelope has a little girl named Jamie and Desi has a little boy named Anthony", Rob felt his heart racing and he said, "h h how old are they man"?, Derek said, "around 2 1/2". Rob smiled and said, "so they could be r ours"?, Derek said, "they could", Rob said, "I'll get some things together and I'll be there as soon as I can".

Derek said, "I'll send you the name of the hospital once we get there", Rob said, "how are they doing, really"?, Derek said, "they don't want me anywhere around them, either of them". Rob said, "well he's had them under his control for almost 3 years and I'd say he's kept them drugged up the entire time, it's just going to take some time for the meds to wear off".

Derek said, "and if they never want us back, if they never remember us"?, Rob said, "right now all I want to focus on is that they're alive, the rest we'll sort out later", Derek said, "alright man I hear ya , I hear ya". After the call ended Derek turned around just in time to see Penelope, Desiree and the kids being loaded up into the back of the ambulances.

As the doors shut Derek sagid, "well"?, Emily shook her head and said "nothing, they don't remember us, they are so drugged right now that the only person they kept asking for was Rodney". Derek said, "speaking of, I'm going to pay him a visit", JJ said, "do you think that's a good idea"?, he started walking off and said, "he's going to pay Jayje, he's going to pay'.

JJ and Emily then watched as he climbed into the SUV and raced away from the scene


	16. Chapter 16

Forever Your Girl-Ch 16

Derek blew out a deep breath as he walked into the police station, he flashed his badge and asked to speak to prisoner Rodney Harris, the officer led him to an interrogation room where Rodney was waiting. When Rodney saw Derek walking into the room he said, "wellllll if it isn't Mr. FBI in the flesh", the officer said, "I'll be right outside the door".

Rodney and Derek watched as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him, Rodney said, "so how are Desi and Penelope"?, Derek said, "they're fine, they're at the hospital". Rodney smiled and said, "it's killing you isn't it Derek, it's killing you that I had your woman and your sister both, in many many different ways, sometimes I had them both at the same time".

Derek thumped the table and Rodney said, "as a matter of fact I had just been satisfied by them both just minutes before you arrived and let me tell you the way Penelope rode me, whew she's a wildcat in the sack". Derek looked at him and said, "you kidnapped them, raped them repeatedly, drugged them and kept them away from the people that loved them".

Rodney said, "I wanted them both so what I wanted, I took great pains in getting them", Derek listened as Rodney gloated as he said, "I've had Penelope against the wall, on the floor, in the shower, bathtub, on the kitchen table, you name it and I've had both of them there". Derek said, "why Rodney, why did you take them"?, Rodney laughed and said, "seriously, wellllllll I wanted to show them what it was like to make love to a real man".

Derek said, "she was with a real man, me, a man that showed her the respect she deserved, I love her with all of my heart", Rodney said, "well while you were looking for us I was making love to both Desi and Penelope multiple times daily". Derek said, "you are a sick freak and you're going to pay for what you've done", Rodney said, "my women love me, they begged me to make love to them".

Derek said, "they were drugged and said what you told them to say idiot", Rodney said, "they're mine now and we have 2 kids soon to be 4, it would have been more but they miscarried once because of the meds they were taking". Derek said, "and you still kept giving it to them"?, Rodney said, "of course, every day we were together they got the drugs several times a day and I let the meds kick in and then we let the good times roll, if you know what I mean".

Rodney watched as Derek balled his hands into fists and said, "whatcha gonna do now Derek, gonna hit me"?, Derek said, "if I could I'd kill you right here", Rodney laughed and said, "but you can't soooooooo you need to get use to me being part of the family". Derek said, "part of the family, are you crazy"?, Rodney said, "wellllll I have 2 children with your sister and 2 with your baby girl sooooooo we're a family, right"?, Derek stood up and headed toward the door.

As the door opened Rodney said, "oh and Derek", he turned around and Rodney said, "as I made Penelope mine day after day after day she was moaning my name Derek, MY NAME NOT YOURS". Derek stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him and as he walked up the hall he got a text letting him know that Rob was waiting on him at the hospital.

He blew out a deep breath and said, "hang on baby girl I'm coming, I'm coming" as he headed toward the nearest exit


	17. Chapter 17

Forever Your Girl-Ch 17

When Derek walked up the hall toward Penelopes room he saw Rob talking to the doctor, he stepped up and said, "is everything okay here"?, Rob said, "yes I've just been explaining every thing to the doctor". Derek said, "and what did you decide doctor"?, she looked at Derek and said, "I've agreed to do the blood work to determine paternity".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you doctor", she said, "you're welcome", she took a step away and then turned back around and said, "I've gotten some of the blood work results back from Penelope and Desiree". Rob said, "and what did you find"?, the doctor said, "we've found extremely large levels of Ketamine and scolopine in both of their systems".

Rob said, "how large are you talking about here"?, the doctor said, "almost toxic, it's a wonder that they haven't miscarried", Derek said, "are they in danger of miscarrying"?, she said, "I can't rule anything out". Rob said, "what can we do"?, she said, "right now they are hooked up to IV fluids and I'm hoping that the fluids will help flush the drugs out of their systems".

Derek said, "how long will take for the drugs to be gone and for us to get our girls back"?, the doctor said, "the drugs will take a few days but they will go through withdrawl and it could be severe", Rob said, "how severe"?, the doctor said, "so severe that they could miscarry". Derek said, "but you will do everything you can do to stop that, right"?, she said, "absolutely".

She then looked at Derek and Rob and said, "now if you will follow me we'll get that blood drawn", both men nodded their heads and smiled as they followed the doctor up the hall toward the lab. Meanwhile in their shared hospital room Desiree looked over at Penelope and said, "do you think Rodney is alright"?, Penelope rubbed her growing baby bump and said, "I'm sure he's fine and he's missing us like we're missing him", Desiree nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

Penelope laid back and closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, Desiree threw the covers back and rubbed her stomach before pushing her IV pole out of the way and she said, "let's go for a walk little one, mommy's restless". When she stepped out into the hall she took a few steps and literally ran into Rob, he said, "ohhhhh I'm so sorry are you alright"?, Desiree said, "yeah, yeah I'm fine, are you alright"?, Rob smiled and said, "yeah I'm okay".

Desiree said, "well I won't keep you me and the little were going to go for a walk", Rob said, "would you care if I went with you for your walk, this is a beautiful hospital, they have a garden out back". Desiree said, "ohhh a garden"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep", Desiree said, "that sounds nice", Rob said, "good, good, I'm sorry what's your name"?, Desiree smiled and said, "ohhh I'm sorry I'm Desiree".

He smiled and said, "hi Desiree I'm Rob", she said, "nice to meet you Rob" as they shook hands and then turned around and headed up the hall toward the elevator, being with her again made it feel like old times. He couldn't help but smile as they stepped onto the elevator, he glanced up and saw Derek standing there and just before the doors closed Derek gave him a thumbs up.

When the doors closed he turned around and walked into Penelopes room, he walked over and sat down quietly beside Penelopes bed, he gently took her hand in his and said, "I love you baby girl and no matter what I'm not losing you again". He sat there holding her hand for a few minutes before getting up and making his out of the room so as not to upset her when she woke up.

In the garden Rob and Desiree were laughing and talking, she looked around and said, "you were right it's beautiful here", Rob said, "I found this place earlier today". Desiree said, "thanks for bringing me here and thanks for taking time to talk to me", Rob said, "no no thank you for joining me for the walk", she grinned and said, "well I better get back to my room".

Rob said, "is it okay if I walk you back to your room"?, she said, "I don't want to put you to any problem", Rob said, "trust me you're not", they smiled at each other before turning around and heading back to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Forever Your Girl-Ch 18

Derek found himself in the room Jamie and Anthony were sharing on another floor, he smiled as he stood there watching the kids playing, seeing how much Jamie looked like him when he was that age made his heart skip a beat. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Rob standing there.

He said, "hey man, where did you get off to"?, Rob said, "I've been on a walk in the garden with Desiree", Derek said, "did she know you"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, she had no idea who I was". Derek said, "and she still went on a walk with you"?, he said, 'I guess she felt safe with me and I have to admit it, I loved being with her again, things felt like they did when we were together before Rodney took her".

Dereks attention then turned to the end of the hall as he heard his mom calling his name, he said, "it's okay momma, we found her, we found her", Fran threw her arms around her son and said, "how is she, can I see her"?, Derek said, "she's physically fine momma and in that room right over there". As Fran started around the two men Derek said, "wait momma".

Fran turned and said, "what aren't you telling me"?, Derek said, "well momma she's different, she's not the same Desi you knew", Fran sat down and said, "how bad is it, what did Rodney do to my babies"?, Rob said, "Mrs. Rossi he kept them drugged on Ketamine and Scopalomine the entire time he had them". Fran said, "what did he do to them"n?, Derek said, "he bragged to me about repeatedly raping them momma, daily".

Fran put her face in her hands and said, "my babies, my poor babies", Derek said, "Desi has a little boy who is around 2 1/2 years old and his name is Anthony and he's here in a room with his sister", Rob said, "but their is a chance that he's mine not Rodneys". Derek said, "and Penelope has a little girl named Jamie and she reminds me so much of me when I was her age momma".

He then said, "we've had blood work to check for paternity", she nodded her head and said, "is their anything else I should know"?, Derek said :"both Desi and Penelope are pregnant, around 2 to 2 1/2 months along with another baby". Fran said, "I swear if I could get my hands on Rodney I'd kill him for what he's done to her, to them both".

Rob said, "right now where the drug level is so high in her bloodstream she doesn't know us", Fran said, "well let's see if she knows me then" as she walked over to the door and pushed it open. Desiree looked up and watched as the woman walked into the room, Fran said, "Desiree honey do you remember me"?, Desire slowly smiled and said, "momma, momma is that you"?, Fran stepped closer and pulled her daughter into her arms.

Fran said, "it's me baby, it's me", Desiree said, "momma what's happening, why am I here"?, Fran said, "we've got plenty of time to talk about that later, right now just let me look at you". Desiree said, "momma where's Anthony"?, Fran said, "he's fine baby, he's here in his room with his sister", Desiree looked over at a sleeping Penelope and said, "momma I don't feel so good, what's wrong with me"?, Desiree held out her hand and it started shaking.

Fran said, "take it easy baby, take it easy, stay calm" as she reached for the nurses button, seconds later Derek and Rob watched as the doctor and several nurses ran into the room. Penelope woke up and said, "Desi what's wrong, what's wrong"?, Desiree said, "P somethings wrong" and she held her hand out and when Penelope saw the shaking hand of her friend she quickly jumped up and made her way over to her.

Penelope said, "Mrs. Rossi is that you"?, Fran said, "it's me honey, it's me", their attention then turned to Desi when she grabbed her stomach, the doctor said, "we need to clear the room please ladies". Penelope said, "is she alright, is the baby alright"?, the doctor said, "we're going to do everything we can for both of them Penelope, I promise".

Fran wrapped her arm around Penelope and led her and her IV pole toward the door, Derek and Rob saw Fran and Penelope walking out into the hall so Derek grabbed a wheelchair and helped her down. Rob said, "is everything okay with Desi"?, Fran said, "she's having some complications, she started shaking and the doctor asked us to step out".

Derek said, "we were warned about withdrawl from the drugs they were on", Penelope looked up and said, "M M Mrs. Rossi I don't feel good", Derek said, "Penelope what's wrong"?, she said, "I I I feel funny". Rob ran up the hall and came back with a nurse who said, "HELP, I NEED HELP HERE" and Derek, Fran and Rob stood watching helplessly as the doctors and nurses rushed Penelope up the hall toward the delivery room.


	19. Chapter 19

Forever Your Girl-Ch 19

After what seemed like forever Derek, Fran and Rob looked up to see a nurse walking toward them, they all stood and Derek said, "is she alright"?, the nurse said, "both women are in surgery". Fran said, "how's everything looking"?, the nurse said, "so far they're both stable and when the doctors get finished they'll be out to talk to you".

As the nurse was walking away the rest of the team walked up the hall, Emily said, "what's wrong?, Derek said, "both baby girl and Desi are in surgery, something happened and they both took a turn for the worse". Dave walked over to Fran and said, "is their anything I can do Bella"?, she shook her head and said, "no my love".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "have the blood results come back yet"?, Derek said, "not yet but they should be back any time", Hotch said, "where are the kids"?, Rob said, "up on the 4th floor". Fran said, "how are they"?, Derek said, "they're amazing momma", Emily rubbed her hands and said, "more babies for us to spoil rotten".

Rob sighed and said, "I really hope that Jamie and Anthony are ours", Derek put his hand on Robs shoulder and said, "me to man, me to", JJ said, "how are you holding up Morgan"?, he said, "not good Jayje, after being apart for almost 3 years we finally get her back and then she doesn't remember me". Reid said, "that's just the drugs, don't worry when they get out of her system she'll remember you".

Derek said, "I hope so pretty boy, I hope so", about 40 minutes later everybody jumped up as the doctors walked toward them, the first doctor said, "Penelope Garcia" and the second one said, "Desiree Morgan". They all said, "yes", one doctor looked at Derek as he said, "how are they"?, Penelopes doctor said, "we did everything we could".

Derek said, "w w what are you saying"?, the doctor said, "we couldn't save the babies, I'm so sorry", Derek said, "but they were only 2 to 2 1/2 months along how can this be"?., the doctor said, "the drugs that he had them both on was to much for the babies to be able to handle, to be honest I'm surprised the pregnancies progressed this far".

Rob sighed and shook his head in disbelief, Derek said, "this is all Rodneys fault, him and the drugs he's had them on for almost 3 years". The doctor said, "their little systems just couldn't handle it anymore, when they're ready we can arrange for them to see their babies if they want", Derek and Rob nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Fran said, "d do they know"?, the doctors shook their heads and the other doctor said, "no, not yet, they're both in recovery, we thought hearing the news might come easier from family". Derek said, "when can we see them"?, the doctor said, "they'll be in recovery for at least a couple of hours and then they'll be put back into their room".

Dave said, "how long before we can take them home"?, the doctors looked at each other and one said, "everything depends on how quickly their bodies heal", the family nodded their heads in agreement. Before the doctors walked away one doctor said, "when they are in their room and ready for visitors the nurses will let you know".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I swear I'm going to kill Rodney", Hotch said, "I know you want to Morgan but right now Penelope, Desiree and those children need you". Derek opened his mouth to speak and that's when one of the doctors walked back over, Derek said, "did something happen"?, the doctor handed Rob and Derek each an envelope and said, "the paternity tests are back".

Rob and Derek blew out a deep breath as they opened the envelopes, everybody waited and watched and watched and waited and finally Fran said, "well what do they say". Derek and Rob looked at each other and smiled and then looked at Fran and Derek said, "congratulations grandma you have 2 beautiful grandbabies one floor up".

Fran smiled and hugged Derek and Rob as tears of joy streamed down their faces


	20. Chapter 20

Forever Your Girl-Ch 20

Fran pulled away and wiped her eyes and said, "can we go see them"?, Derek said, "of course we can momma", Rob smiled and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe I'm a daddy". Derek said, "tell me about it man, I'm a daddy to a beautiful little girl", Reid smiled and said, "and of course you know we have a lot of spoiling time to make up for, right"?, Derek said, "I wouldn't have it any other way pretty boy, I wouldn't have it any other way" as they all walked toward the elevator.

When the little family walked into the room where Jamie and Anthony were in both children looked up and Jamie smiled as she ran over to Derek, he picked her up and said, "how are you doing little one"?, she giggled and said, "fineeeee" as she threw her arms around his neck. Delrek said, "princess we need to tell yrou something okay"?, she pulled away and said, "kayyyyy".

Rob picked Anthony up and said, "this is about you to buddy", the dark eyed boy smiled and said, "kayyyy", Derek said, "we have some good news", both children looked at them wide eyed. Derek said, "Jamie you're my baby, you're my daughter", she looked at him and he said, "that means I'm your daddy", she grinned and said, "weally"?, he said, "yes weally".

Anthony looked at Rob and said, "and I'm your daddy, you're my little boy", Anthony gasped and said, "weallyyyyyyy"?, Rob hugged the little boy and said, "really buddy, really". As Derek and Rob held their children the smile never left their faces, when they pulled apart Derek said, "and this is your family", both children looked over the team and smiled.

Derek said, "this is your grandma, my momma Fran Morgan Rossi", Fran dropped to her knees between the children and said, "hi there", both kids said in unison, "hiiiiii nanny". Fran wrapped both arms around the children and hugged them tight and when she pulled apart she said, "and this is your nonno, your grandpa Dave", Anthony jumped into Daves arms and hugged his neck and squealed.

Derek said, "and this is your aunt JJ and your uncle Reid", JJ hugged both kids and said, "hi there", they both smiled up at her and she said, "we have a little boy named Henry and he's a little older than you". Anthony said, "Henwy"?, JJ said, "that's right and I can't wait for the two of you to meet him", they then looked up at Hotch and Derek said, "and this is your uncle Hotch and aunt Emily".

Emily smiled and said, "and we have a little boy named Jack", Jamie said, "wow, weally"?, Hotch grinned and said, "yeah, really and he's 5 years old and we can't wait for you both to meet him". Jamie looked at Derek and said, "daddy", he smiled and said, "yes baby", she said, "where momma"?,. Derek said, "momma is sleeping right now but when she wakes up how about I take you to see her"?, she nodded her head and said, "pwease daddy".

Derek hugged her and said, "when she wakes up daddy will take you to see her", Rob looked at Anthony and said, "and when your mommy wakes up I'll take you to see her to, would you like that"?, he nodded his head yes and laid his head down on Daves shoulder. Derek said, "how about we celebrate"?, Jamie said, "daddy what salebate"?, Derek said, "ohh well celebrating is having fun and eating yummy stuff".

He looked at Jamie and Anthony and said, "who wants ice cream"?, they both said, "meeeeee", Derek said, "and what kind do you want"?, they looked at each other and said, "chowakate". Derek grinned and said, "alright then we'll go get you some chocolate ice cream", both children smiled and said, "yayyyyyyy" causing everybody to grin as Derek and Rob walked out of the room to go get the ice cream.


	21. Chapter 21

Forever Your Girl-Ch 21

After enjoying some time with their babies and after tucking them in for their naps Derek and Rob headed to check on Desi and Penelope, Derek turned in the door and JJ said, "go, don't worry, me, Em and Fran will stay here". Fran grinned and said, "Sarah is on her way, she'll be here any time and she's so excited to meet her niece and nephew".

Derek and Rob grinned as they stepped out into the hall, they took one final glimpse of their sleeping children before heading toward the elevator at the end of the hall. When they stepped off the elevator and headed up the hall the doctor walked over to them, Rob said, "has something changed"?, she shook her head and said, "no they're both still stable".

Rob said, "are they awake"?, she said, "no, not yet, after the trauma their bodies have had right now they need to rest", Derek and Rob both nodded their heads yes in agreement. The doctor said, "when they wake up and find out about the babies they will lash out at you, just stay with them and let them see that you're not going anywhere".

Derek smiled and said, "we will doc, we will", she sighed and said, "we put them in separate rooms so as to not crowd either of them", Derek said, "will we be able to stay with them"?, she said, "I don't see a problem with that". Rob looked at Derek and said, "you ready"?, he sighed and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess" and the doctor stood there watching as the Derek and Rob walked into Penelope and Desirees rooms.

Rob walked in and tears started streaming down his face, when he got to Desirees bedside he sat down and gently took her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'll always love you Desiree". Next door Derek walked up to Penelopes bed and brushed some hair out of her eyes, he then sat down beside her and said, "I'm so so sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry about the baby that never got to know what an amazing mommy you are".

He then gently leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you so much and no matter what I have to do to prove it to you I will", as he sat there looking down at her he sighed and said, "I'm here and I always will be goddess". He then picked up her hand and said, "we all love you and we're here for both you and Desi".

Rob blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you so much Desi and I know that together we can get through this, Anthony is an amazing little boy, our little boy and you did such a terrific job taking care of him". He smiled and said, "I can see us getting married, I can see us having family barbecues in the back yard and I can also see you pregnant with another child, our child".

Desi started waking up and afraid that he would scare her Rob released her hand and sat back, when Desirees eyes opened she said, "w w what happened"?, Rob said, "you had a reaction to the drugs Rodney had been giving you all this time and they had to rush you to surgery". She looked at him and she said, "w w what happened"?, Rob said, "you had a toxic reaction to the drugs Rodney has had both you and Penelope on and that reaction caused you to miscarry the baby".

She said, "w w where's my baby, I want my baby"?, Rob said, "Desi, I'm so sorry but the baby didn't make it", she shook her head and said, "n n no, noooooooo, nooooooo I want my baby, I need my baby". Rob said, "Desi I'm so sorry", she said, "MY BABY, I WANT MY BABYYYYYYY", the doctor ran into the room and said, "Desi I need you to calm down".

She shook her head and said, "my baby, where's my baby, pleaseeee let me see my baby", the doctor said, "honey I'm so sorry but your baby, your little girl, she didn't make it". Desiree said, "NOOOOOOOO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU", the doctor said, "get me 500 cc's of Valium STAT", the nurse nodded her head and ran out of the room.

Desiree said, "nooooooooooo, pleaseeeeeeeeeee, pleaseeeeee help me, help meeeeeee", Rob said, "Desi please calm down", the nurse ran into the room and handed the doctor the syringe. It didn't take long after the syringe was inserted into the port before her eyes started getting heavy and then finally closed, Rob took her hand in his and said, "I'm so so sorry baby, so so sorry".

The doctor said, "she's in shock right now and the rest she's getting now is definitely needed to help her start to heal", Rob looked back down at Desi and said, "he's going to pay for what he did to you Desi, I swear I'll make him pay".


	22. Chapter 22

Forever Your Girl-Ch 22

Derek heard the screaming and gently got up and walked out into the hall, he saw Rob pacing back and forth up and down the hall and said, "what happened, is she alright"?, Rob looked at him and said, "I had to tell her about the baby". Derek said, "my heart is breaking for Desi and Penelope, it's killing me to see how much they've been through".

Rob nodded his head and said, "it's killing me to know that her child, her innocent little baby didn't make it because of something Rodney did, it wasn't enough for him to kidnap both of them, noooooo he had to drug and rape them both over and over and over". Derek put his hand on Robs shoulder and said, "don't worry we're going to make him pay for everything he's done", Rob nodded his head in agreement.

Derek peeked into the room and Rob said, "the doctor had to sedate her", Derek said, "I can only imagine what she's going through", Rob said, "how's Penelope doing"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "she's still asleep". Rob said, "we just have to let them know how much we love them and that we're not going anywhere", Derek nodded his head and said, "exactly".

Derek looked up to see Hotch coming up the hall and he said, "are the babies alright"?, Hotch said, "oh yeah, yeah they're great, Fran is telling them stories", Rob smiled and said, "the kids seem so happy don't they"?, Hotch said, "that they do". Derek looked at him as he said, "the reason I'm here is Rodney is trying to get bail, Derek looked at R ob and then said, "PLEASE TELL ME HE'S NOT GETTING BAIL".

Hotch said, "he's not getting bail, I made sure of it", Derek said, "how did you do that"?, Hotch said, "I talked to the judge and filled her in on what Rodney had done to Desiree and Penelope and she agreed that he was a flight risk and needed to be held without bail". Rob said, "that's good news, I don't know what I would do if he would have gotten out on bail after everything he's done".

Derek said, "Rodney will get paid back for everything he's done and right now we need to focus on Penelope, Desiree and the kids", Hotch looked at Derek as he said, "I'm going to try to get baby girl to come back home to Virginia with me". Rob said, "I'm going to try to the same with Desi, well after she remembers me and how much we love each other that is".

Hotch said, "Penelope and Desiree are both strong women and when the drugs he's had them on all of this time is gone from their systems we will all be here to help them both heal". Derek said, "I love her so much man and just knowing what she's been through, what they've both been through is killing me, killing us", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "just know that not only are we here for the girls but we're here for both of you to".

Derek opened his mouth to thank his friend but their attention was pulled to the door as Penelpoes screams filled the air, Derek ran past Hotch and Rob and ran into the room and quickly to her bedside. Penelope had her hand on her stomach and she said, "my baby, where's my baby"?, Derek said, "baby girl", she said, "please don't keep my baby from me, where is my baby"?, Derek said, "I'm so sorry baby girl".

She looked at him and with tears streaming down her face she said, "s s sorry, sorry about what"?, Derek said, "your baby didn't make it", Penelope said, "NOOOOOOOOOOO, WHERE'S MY BABY, NOOOOOOOOO". Derek stepped closer and gently pulled her into his arms and Hotch and Rob watched as he rocked her back and forth as he tried to console her.


	23. Chapter 23

Forever Your Girl-Ch 23

Derek whispered in Penelopes ear, "it's going to be alright baby girl, I'm here, we're all here for you and Jamie", Penelope pulled away and said, "Jamie, how do you know my daughter"?, Derek said, "do you remember me at all sweetness"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "not really but I am getting flashes of you".

She laid back and looked up at Derek and said, "I feel like I've known you for a long time, like we're connected", Derek said, "we've known each other for over 3 years, we dated, we're in love". Penelope said, "love, we're in love, how can that be I'm with Rodney, me and Desi are both with Rodney, we have children with him".

Derek shook his head and said, "we need to talk about Jamie and Anthony", she said, "are they alright, are they hurt"?, Derek said, "they're both fine, momma, JJ and Emily are with them now". Penelope said, "what do you need to tell me about my daughter"?, Derek said, "well sweetness", he put his hand on hers and said, "she's our daughter, mine and yours".

She said, "h h how is that possible"?, Derek said, "before you and Desi were taken we were together several times and out of that love came that amazing little girl upstairs". Penelope said, "but Rodney said", Derek said, "he lied, Jamie is my daughter and Anthony is Robs son", Penelope said, "Desi, how's Desi"?, Derek said, "she's sleeping, they had to sedate her".

Penelope said, "sedate her, why"?, Derek said, "she had the same complications that you did and had to be rushed to surgery", Penelope said, "and the baby"?, he shook his head and said, "it didn't survive either, it's little body wasn't strong enough to survive all of the drugs Rodney kept feeding you and Desi". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "if what you say is true why did Rodney do this to us"?, Derek said, "out of revenge baby girl, he saw two women that he wanted and he's always hated me and it just so happens that the women he wanted were my girl and my sister".

She laid there listening as he said, "but I promise you that he can't hurt you anymore, he's in jail and he's going to stay there", she took a deep breath and said, "c c can I see Jamie, can I see my baby"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I'll call momma and get her to bring Jamie down to you". Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you".

Meanwhile Rob had walked back into Desis room and sat down by her bedside, he had her hand in his as her eyes started slowly opening, she weakly smiled and said, "R R Rob". He said, "yeah baby, it's me, it's me, I'm here, I'm here", she said, "w w what happened, why am I here"?, he said, "baby Rodney's had both you and Penelope for almost 3 years and we finally got you back".

She raised up and quickly said, "Anthony, my baby, where is my baby"?, Rob said, "our son is safe", she said, "o o our son"?, he nodded his head and said, "we had bloodwork done on Jamie and Anthony". Desiree said, "and"?, Rob said , "Anthony is my son and Jamie is Dereks daughter", her hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "and my baby"?, Rob said, "I'm so sorry Desi but she didn't make it".

Desi said, "s s she"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes your baby was a little girl, both you and Penelope had girls", Desi said, "how is the other baby, how is Penelopes baby"?, Rob said, "she didn't make it either, the drugs Rodney kept you both on was to much for their little bodies to handle". Desi said, "I I I need to see my son, can I see him please"? Rob said, "he's upstairs with your mom I'll go up and get him for you", she weakly smiled and said, "thank you".

Penelope looked up and smiled as she saw Jamie running into the room, Derek helped her up on the bed and he sat there watching as the little girl wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and said, "I love you mommyyyyyy". Penelope ran her hand down her daughters back and said, "and mommy loves you to sweetie, now and always".

Derek said, "I'll go and let you have some time with Jamie", as he started to get up she put her hand on his and said, "no, no please stay, please don't leave me", Derek sat back down and said, "I'm not going anywhere". Jamie smiled and said, "mommy do you know who that is"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I do, that's your daddy".

Jamie giggled and said, "uh huh and he loves me mommy, he loves me", Penelope said, "how could he not love you sweetie, you are the best little girl in the world", Jamie said, "really mommy"?, Penelope said, "really baby girl". Derek smiled and said, "I love you baby girl, I love both of my girls with all of my heart", Jamie said, "I love you daddy".

Penelope smiled and said, "Derek I can't", Derek said, "I understand if you can't say it back yet baby girl, my hope is that once the drugs get out of your system that you'll get your memories back and remember how much we love each other". She sighed and said, "I hope so to Derek, I hope so to", she then smiled as her daughter laid her head down on her shoulder and smiled at Derek.

In Desirees room Anthony ran into the room and said, "mommyyyyyy", Rob said, "here buddy let me help you", when he got on the bed he climbed into his moms arms and said, "you awight mommy"?, Desi wiped away the tears and said, "I am now buddy, I am now". Desiree looked at Rob and said, "c c can you stay here with us"?, Rob said, "their is no other place I'd rather be than here with the two of you", Desiree smiled as she held her son close and looked into the smiling face of the man sitting across from her.


	24. Chapter 24

Forever Your Girl-Ch 24

Derek looked up at the door when he heard a knock on the door, he smiled as the doctor walked in, she looked at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "tired, weak and missing the child that will never get a chance at life". The doctor put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I am so sorry for your loss.

Derek and Penelope listened as the doctor said, "it will take some time but slowly you will heal physically and mentally, Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I don't know if I can". The doctor said, "we try to urge the mothers to talk to somebody, a specialist to help in the healing process

She turned around and said, "just let us know if you want to talk to somebody, as she walked toward the door Penelope found her voice and said, "n no, no I can't, I can't do it". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "you don't have to baby girl, you don't have to if you're not ready", she looked at Derek and said, "I can 't think about anything right now".

Derek took their daughter into his arms and laid her down on the couch and then walked over and sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Penelope into his arms and held her as she broke down. The doctor looked at the embracing couple and quietly made her way out of the room and as she stepped out into the hall she closed the door behind her to give the couple some much needed time alone.

In Desirees room Rob grinned and said, "I still can't believe that I'm a daddy", she said, "I don't really remember much of my pregnancy with him", Rob said, "I'm so sorry Desi". She said, "but sadly I do remember losing my second child", Rob said, "how far along where you"?, she sighed and said, "around 4 months I think, Penelope miscarried a few weeks after me so I'm so glad that we had each other to lean on".

Rob said, "me to sweetheart, me to", Desi looked up when the doctor stepped into the room, she walked over to the bed and said, "how are you feeling this evening Desiree"?, Desiree said, "exhausted and devastated". The doctor said, "that's completely understandable honey", Desi said, "this isn't the first baby I've lost, I lost another baby the early part of last year and it took me a long time to move on".

The doctor said, "I won't stay long but the reason I'm here is I wanted yto see if you would like to talk to a specialist, a therapist"?, Desiree said, "I don't know if I can do that, at least not yet". Rob said, "if you want I can stay with you for moral support", Desiree said, "would you do that for me"?, he sighed and said, "I'd do anything for you Desi, I love you".

He touched her cheek and said, "I've always loved you and I always will", she looked at the doctor and said, "I don't th", she swallowed and said, "I don't think I will talk to anybody, not now, maybe in a few days ". The doctor said, " you don't have to Desiree, we just offer each mother the opportunity to talk to somebody and give them moral support".

Desiree said, "I love my babies, all three of them but I just can't do it, I'm so sorry", Rob took her hand in his and said, "you've got nothing to be sorry for Desi, you didn't do anything wrong". The doctor said, "I'll go and leave the three of you alone but if you need anything please let us know", Desiree nodded her head and said, "I will, I will".

After the doctor walked out into the hall Desi looked at Rob and said, "you probably think I'm a coward don't you"?, he said, "nothing could be further from the truth, you are one of the strongest women I've ever met in my life". He said, "I can only imagine what you and Penelope have been through this entire time you've been away and my heart breaks for both of you".

Desiree wiped away the tears as he said, "I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you and our son are safe and happy", she put her hand on his and said, "thank you". He smiled and said, "I'll do anything for you Desi", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing".

Rob said, "I've been in love with you for so long it's hard to remember a time that I wasn't", she sat there looking at him and she said, "can you tell me how we met"?, he smiled and said, "I'd love to". She kissed the top of her sons head and laid her head back and listened as Rob started telling Desiree the story of how they met and fell in love.


	25. Chapter 25

Forever Your Girl-Ch 25

Penelope pulled back and said, "why are you being so nice to me"?, Derek said, "because I love you, you Penelope Grace Garcia are the love of my life and proof of that love is sleeping right there" as he pointed to the couch. Penelope sighed and said, "their is still so much I don't remember and I might never get those memories back".

Derek said, "true by I have faith that they will", Penelope looked at him and said, "I still feel so connected to you", Derek brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "I've felt that way since the day we met". He smiled as he caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, the look on her face, the peace, the innocence that was so Penelope covered her face.

As her eyes opened she looked at him as he said, "I'd like to try something", she said, "what"?, he said, "just trust me", she said, "okay" and then seconds later his lips descended on hers. The second their lips touched it was like she was on fire from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, it was then that she pulled apart and covered her mouth with her hands.

Derek said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" and Penelope said, "what was that, why did you do that"?, Derek said, "I was hoping that my kiss might spark some memories baby girl". Penelope said, "I I I think you should go", Derek said, "but" and she said, "please, please go, I need some time, some time to think, some time to grieve".

He stood up and said, "okay I'll go but know this, know that I'm not going to give up on us, not now, not ever", he then walked over and picked Jamie up and she said, "where are you taking her"?, Derek said, "back to her room, don't worry she won't be far away, I promise". Penelope sighed and nodded her head and said, "thank you for understanding".

Derek said, "I will do anything for you Penelope, anything", she looked down at her hands and swallowed hard as he walked out of the room, as he headed toward the elevator he ran into Reid. Reid said, "whoa whoa slow down Morgan, what's wrong"?, Derek said, "sorry kid, I tried to help jog Penelopes memory and it backfired on me".

Reid said, "what did you do"?, Derek said, "she looked so beautiful, so innocent, so peaceful and I tried", Reid said, "you kissed her didn't you"?, Derek said, "I did and it backfired". Reid said, "what did she do when you kissed her"?, Derek said, "she asked me to leave and give her time to think and time to grieve", Reid said, "so are you giving up"?, Derek said, "not on your life pretty boy, not on your life" as they stepped onto the elevator.

Penelope sat looking down at her hands as memories of that kiss, that mind blowing kiss filled her mind, she shook her head and said, "you just lost your baby and all you can think about is that kiss, snap out of it Penelope". She looked up to see an older man standing at her door, she said, "can I help you"?, the man stepped in and said, "Penelope my name is David Rossi, I'm" and Penelope said, "ohhhh you're Frans husband".

Dave proudly said, "yes mam", Penelope said, "what can I do for you"?, Dave walked over and sat down beside her and said, "I'd like to talk to you for a minute if it's okay"?, she said, "sure". Dave looked up at her and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss and believe me when I say I understand what you're going through", Penelope said, "so you've lost a child"?, he said, "I have, a son".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry for your loss", he said, "thank you", Penelope said, "if you don't mind me asking what happened to your son"?, Dave took a deep breath and said, "SIDS". Penelope said, "bless your heart", Dave looked down at the floor and said, "we tucked him in the night before and when we went in to check on him he was gone".

She listened as he talked about the pain he and his wife felt and how they were afraid that the feeling would never ease up, Penelope said, "did it get easier"?, Dave said, "it does get easier, with time but no amount of time will make you forget or not love your child". Penelope said, "I've lost 2 children now, two sweet, innocent beings that never got a chance to live life to the fullest".

He sighed and said, "having people that love you and are there for you will help you, it did me and my ex wife", she said, "right now my memories are a little fuzzy, some things I can remember and some I can't". Dave said, "but with each passing minute more and more of those drugs that Rodney kept you and Desiree on are leaving your system and soon it will all be gone and then hopefully you're memories will come back and then you'll remember the love Derek has for you and you have for him".

Penelope said, "why would he want me now, I'm used, dirty, useless", Dave put his hand on hers and said, "you are a kind, loving and free spirited woman and please know that we are going to stay by your side every step of the way through your recovery". She smiled and said, "thank you Dave, you have no idea how much that means to me".

Dave smiled and said, "that's what family is for Penelope, that's what family is for" causing her to smile and feel for the first time since she was found, hopeful that she had a great future ahead of her.


	26. Chapter 26

Forever Your Girl-Ch 26

Some time later when Dave stood to go Penelope said, "thank you", Dave smiled and said, "for what"?, she said, "for listening to me rant on and on and for helping me make a decision". Dave said, "what decision was that"?, she sighed and said, "I've decided to talk to a therapist", Dave said, "it helps, trust me Penelope, trust me".

She said, "you talked to a therapist"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did and being able to talk to somebody that understood what I was going through really helped". He stepped closer to her and said, "just remember, we're here for you and we love you", she smiled and said, "thank you, I'll remember that", she then watched as he turned around and walked out of the room and headed up the hall toward the elevator.

Penelope reached out and pushed the nurses button, about a minute later the doctor walked in and said, "Penelope are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I think I'd like to take you up on your offer". The doctor smiled and said, "good, good, I'll set up an appointment for you", Penelope said, "I'd like for you to ask him or her if they would use hypnosis on me".

The doctor said, "Penelope are you sure this is what you want"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm sure, I need to remember what happened, I need to remember it all". She looked at the doctor and she nodded her head and said, "I'll talk to the therapist and see what I can arrange", Penelope grinned and said, "thank you doctor, thank you".

Meanwhile after making sure Anthony and Jamie were sleeping peacefully in their beds Rob and Derek decided to take a walk outside in the garden, once they were outside Rob said, "alright Morgan spill it, what's wrong"?, Derek said, "man I blew it", Rob said, "blew what, what did you do"?, Derek said, "I wanted to help Penelope remember so I tried something".

Rob said, "what did you do"?, Derek said, "she was looking so beautiful, so amazing and I thought", Rob said, "and you thought kissing her might bring back some memories didn't you"?, Derek said, "I did, I did". Rob said, "and what did she do when you kissed her"?, Derek said, "she asked me to go, to go to give her some time alone to think and to grieve".

Derek said, "man I blew it", Rob said, "not necessarily", Derek said, "dude she asked me to leave, that doesn't sound to promising", Rob said, "well Morgan she just lost a child, the second child she's lost in less than 3 years". Derek said, "I know man but", Rob said, "believe me I understand, I do but right now we need to let Desi and Penelope take the lead here".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "you're right, you're right", he then sighed and said, "so how are things with Desi"?, Rob smiled and said, "we've kissed and she knows that I love her". Derek grinned and said, "did she say it back"?, Rob said, "no and I understand but the kiss we shared filled me with hope and I know, I know that we will be back to where we once were".

Rob looked at Derek and said, "and you can't give up either", Derek said, "their is no way that I'm going to give up on baby girl, we will be together again and we will raise our daughter together". Meanwhile in her room Penelope looked up and smiled as the therapist walked into the room, she walked over to the bed and held out her hand.

Penelope shook hands with her and the doctor said, "my name is Abby Gilliam and I'll be your therapist", Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you Abby", Abby sat down and said, "I understand from Tina that you would like for me to use hypnosis on you"?, Penelope said, "I do, I want to remember what happened, I want to remember my life before, well before all of this happened".

Abby nodded her head and said, "alright then, are you ready"?, Penelope said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be", Abby scooted to the end of the chair and readied to start the hypnosis session.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains memories of sexual content

Forever Your Girl-Ch 27

Abby sat across from Penelope and said, "alright Penelope you're in a safe place and I want you to relax", Penelope blew out a deep breath and started relaxing. Abby said, "when I count back from 5 and reach zero you will remember everything that happened while you were being held by Rodney", she nodded her head and said, "okay".

Penelope listened as Abby said, "5", she felt herself relaxing even more, she then heard "4" and then "3" and "2" and then "1" and then finally she heard the word that sent her system into memory overload, she heard "zero". Abby said, "alright Penelope what do you see"?, Penelope said, "R R Rodney, I see Rodney and he's blindfolded me and I'm naked and tied to a bed".

As she continued she said, "h h he kept us apart, me and Desi and he wanted to spend time alone with both of us", Penelope said, "I'm begging him not to do this to me and he tells me, he tells me now I'm going to see what it's like to be with a real man". Abby said, "then what happens Penelope"?, she swallowed hard and said, "then he takes the blindfold off and he, he climbs onto the bed and he starts raping me".

Abby listened as Penelope said, "he's so rough, he doesn't care how much I hurt or how much I beg, he just keeps pounding into me over and over and I keep screaming, begging for help but none comes". Penelope said, "I keep wishing this was a bad dream, that I'd wake up and be with the man I love Derek but as he explodes inside me I know that's not going to happen and that my nightmare was going to be my living hell".

Abby said, "alright Penelope when did the drugging start"?, Penelope said, "immediately, after that first night, I woke up the next morning to a huge breakfast and he fed me and he would alternate on the way he drugged us". Abby said, "what do you mean alternate"?, she said, "that first few weeks especially was different, he blew a white powder into my face and finished feeding me I guess to let the drug kick in".

Penelope finished by saying, "and that didn't take long and then it was like I was outside my body watching as somebody else took over", Abby said, "why, what happened next Penelope"?, she shook her head and said, "he told me to ride him and then he untied my hands from the bed and stripped naked and laid down and at first I fought it and then he blew more powder in my face and after a few minutes I was helpless to stop him and I did what he wanted".

Abby said, "how often did you get to see Desi"?, Penelope said, "we got to see each other a lot after the drugs kicked in, he would let us roam free around the house and he got out drugs on a strict schedule to where we would get them every 4 to 6 hours like clockwork". Penelope said, "and then the sex would start, he would be inside either me or Desi most of the day and sometimes he'd have me watch while he had sex with Desi and some times he'd have Desi watch while he had his way with me".

Penelope said, "the scariest part was when he realized we were both pregnant, to celebrate he would bring the guards in and one of us would be forced to sleep with the guard while the other one had sex with Rodney and then we'd switch". Abby said, "how long did that go on"?, Penelope said, "not long a few months, it stopped when Desi and I both got over the 6 month mark in our pregnancies".

Abby said, "what happened when your pregnancy got to far along, did the rapes stop"?, she said, "the rapes yes but the sex no, when we were to far along for vaginal sex that's when he'd go to anal until we got about 8 months". Penelope said, "and then for the next couple of months we would have to give him oral sex several times a day, both of us".

Abby said, "what did Rodney tell you about Derek"?, Penelope said, "when we'd go to long and the meds would wear off the first several months he had us he's slap us and beat on us if we mentioned his name". Penelope said, "Rodney might have took Derek from my mind but he could never take him from my heart because I love Derek more than I ever thought it was possible to love anybody".

Penelope then heard, "alright that's enough for today so when I count backwards from 5 you will remember everything that happened to you that includes your memories of Derek". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I understand", Abby then started counting backwards from 5 and when she said zero Penelope opened her eyes.

Abby said, "okay Penelope, what do you remember"?, she covered her mouth with her hand and said, "everything, I remember everything", Abby said, "what about Derek, do you remember him now"?, she looked at Abby and smiled and said, "I do, he's the love of my life". Abby said, "you did great for your first session so if you'd like to talk again, please let me know".

Penelope said, "thank you Abby, thank you, thank you", Abby smiled and said, "you're very welcome" and as she got up and walked out the door she met Derek in the hallway. Derek said, "oh I'm sorry, excuse me", Abby said, "no harm no foul" and she said, "have a nice day", Derek said, "you to mam", Abby smiled and then continued walking up the hall.

Derek walked into Penelopes room and over to her bed and said, "baby girl I'm" and before he could finish his sentence Penelope pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Derek said, "wow, what was that"?, Penelope said, "Derek Michael Morgan has it been that long that you don't know what a kiss is"?, Derek said, "wait, do you, do you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I remember everything and I'm so sorry that I hurt you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I talked to an amazing therapist, Abby, and with hypnosis we were able to bring back everything", Derek said, "are you okay"?, she said, "not yet but I have no doubts that I will be". Derek couldn't help but grin as Penelope looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan and I'll be forever your girl

Derek smiled and said, "and I love you and I'm yours now and forever", before she claimed his lips in another kiss


	28. Chapter 28

I want to thank everybody for their birthday wishes, I had an amazing day and I love you all

Forever Your Girl-Ch 28

Derek pulled away and said, "I want you to know that I'm here for you and will be here with you every step of the way", Penelope weakly smiled and said, "thank you, I'm going to need you, I'm going to need all of the help and understanding I can get". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you've got it sweetness, you'll have whatever help you need" causing her to smile as she laid back against the pillows.

Her hands slid down to her stomach and she said, "how is it possible to miss something that you never had, I never got to see or hold the little angel that was growing inside of me but now, now without him or her I feel so empty". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "for almost 3 months that baby was inside of you, he or she was a big part of you, of who you were and I have no doubts at all that you feel empty baby girl and I just wish their was something I could do to make you feel better".

Penelope said, "just say that you love me", Derek said, "I love you, I love you baby girl, I have since the first day we met", he reached up and wiped away the tears that were falling and he said, "how about I go get our daughter and bring her here, would you like that"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please, right now I really need my baby", Derek kissed her hand and then said, "I won't be long" and then she watched as he disappeared out into the hall.

Derek grinned as he passed Rob carrying Anthony, Rob said, "Desi was missing Anthony so I wanted to make sure that he's by her side when she wakes up", Derek nodded his head and said, "Penelpoes awake and she's remembered me, remembered us, remembered everything". Rob said, "that's great news congratulations man".

Derek said, "how's Desi doing"?, Rob said, "it's a slow process but things are getting better and Desi is going to talk to a therapist", Derek said, "baby girl already did and she tried hypnosis". Rob listened as Derek said, "it was with the hypnosis that she was able to remember everything", Rob said, "I might make a suggestion to Desi that she try hypnosis to and see if she has good results like Penelope did", Derek nodded his head and said, "kiss my sister for me and tell her I love her and tell her I'll be in to see her soon".

Rob said, "I will and please give Penelope a big hug for us and tell her we love her to and that Desi misses her", Derek said, "baby girl misses her to", Derek sighed and said, "well I bet go get Jamie and get her back to her momma". Rob nodded his head and said, "and I better get Anthony inside", Derek grinned and said, "later man", Rob said, "later" and then disappeared into Desirees room.

A few minutes later Penelope looked up at the door and smiled as a nurse walked into the room with a huge bouquet of red roses, she said, "these just arrived for you Penelope". Penelope said, "they're beautiful", the nurse said, "a bouquet came for Desiree to", Penelope said, "who are these from"?, the nurse handed her the card and said, "here you go".

Penelope opened the card and smiled as she read, "I LOVE YOU BABY GIRL, YOUR HOTSTUFF FOREVER, DEREK", she looked up at nurse and said, "they're from Derek sooooooo Desis roses are probably from Rob". The nurse grinned and said, "he really loves you", Penelope said, "and I really love him", the nurse stood there smiling as she watched Penelope with the roses.

When Derek walked into the room carrying Jamie he said, "well I see my roses got here", Penelope said, "thank you, they're beautiful", he put Jamie on the bed beside her and said, "I thought you could use something to brighten your day". Jamie wrapped her arms around her mommys neck and said, "I love you mommyyyyyyyyy", Penelope sighed happily and said, "you and Jamie brighten my day but thank you, thank you, thank you for the roses", the nurse stepped out and headed next door to Desis room.

Desiree was playing with Anthony when she heard a knock on the door, she looked up to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers walking toward her, she looked at Rob and said, "are these from you by any chance"?, he said, "do you like them"?, she said, "I love them". He handed her the card and said, "they're from me", she smelled the flowers and said, "they smell amazing, thank you Rob".

He winked at her and said, "anything for you Desi, anything for you", she grinned and said, "I have, we have an amazing son and I have you, momma, Derek and Penelope that love me". Anthony said, "and Jamie momma", Desiree tapped the end of her sons nose and said, "and Jamie of course, thank you sweetie", the little boy grinned and said, "welcome momma" and then went back to his coloring.

Desiree reached out and took Rob by the hand and said, "thank you", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for not giving up on me, on us", he kissed her hand and said, "never Desi, never" and she grinned as she looked back and forth from Rob to Anthony and finally to her beautiful roses. She sighed knowing that things were finally starting to look up.


	29. Chapter 29

Forever Your Girl-Ch 29

A couple of hours later after Penelope, Desi and the kids were asleep Derek and Rob met out in the hall, Derek said, "since they're asleep how would you like to go with me to talk to Rodney"?, Rob smiled and said, "oh yeah brother let's go". Derek grinned and said, "he's not going to know what hit him", Rob said, "his world is about to be over turned and it couldn't happen to a nicer guy", Derek said, "so true brother so true" as they headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall.

Rodney was led into an interrogation room and he watched as the guard cuffed him to the slots on the top of the table, he then looked up at the guard and said, "why am I here, who's here to see me"?, the guard said, "shut up Harris". As the guard was raising up the door opened and in walked Derek and Rob, Rodney smiled and said, "welllllll if it isn't Mr. FBI and his butt buddy Rob, how are ya fellas"?, Derek and Rob sat down across from him and said, "better than you Rodney".

Derek and Rob pulled papers out of their pockets and tossed them at his hands, he said, "what's this"?, Derek said, "why don't you read them and find out"?, Rodney opened Dereks letter and read it. He then looked at Derek and said, "what does this mean"?, Derek leaned forward and smiled and said, "that means that Jamie, that beautiful little girl in the hospital is mine, she's mine Rodney, not yours".

Rodney laughed and said, "lies, all lies, their is no way that Penelopes baby is yours, I had that woman so many times, so many different ways that she's mine, both her and Anthony are mine". Rob said, "oh but no they're not, their is no doubt that they belong to me and Derek, the possibility of you being the father is 0% Rodney, 0%".

He shook his head and said, "that's not true, that's not true", Derek said, "oh but it is and guess what Rodney"?, Rodney just looked at them, Derek said, "both Penelope and Desiree have their memories back". Rodney swallowed hard and said, "r r really"?, Rob said, "yes and with their memories came back all of the love they have for me and Derek and all thoughts of so called love for you is gone, alllll gone".

Derek said, "just as soon as Penelope and Desiree are released, we're all heading back to Virginia", Rodney said, "you can't do that, you can't take my kids away from me". Rob said, "but they're not your kids, they belong to me and Derek, not you, never you Rodney", Rodney said, "you faked this paper because of your hate and jealousy toward me".

Rob said, "ohhhh we do hate you Rodney, you've got that shot right but you've lost, you've lost Penelope, Jamie, Desiree and my son Anthony", Rodney shook his head and said, "well you might take them away from me but I will always be in their memories". Derek and Rob sat there listening as Rodney said, "Desi and Penelope begged for my touch and moaned my name as I slid in and out of them".

Rob said, "they were drugged Rodney and would say anything you told them to say", Rodney said, "think what you want boys but know that when you make love to them they'll be seeing me, feeling me inside them". Derek said, "you son of a" and Rob said, "come on Morgan he's just trying to bait us", Derek said, "you're right Rob, you're right" as they both stood up.

Derek turned around before they headed out into the hall and said, "we will all be happy Rodney, Penelope and I will get married and move on with our daughter and Rob and Desi will get married and move on with their son". Rodney said, "maybeeeeee but I'll always be there in their dreams boys, always", Derek said, "the bad memories they have of their time with you will be over taken with new, good memories with us".

Rob smiled and said, "YOU'VE LOST RODNEY, YOU'VE LOST" as they stepped out into the hall and as they headed up the hall the last thing they heard was Rodney screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO THIS ISN'T OVER, THIS ISN'T OVER". Rob looked at Derek and said, "ya think it was something we said"?, Derek laughed and said, "ya know I believe it was" and both men laughed as they exited through the door at the end of the hall.


	30. Chapter 30

Forever Your Girl-Ch 30

When they got back to the hospital Derek went to grab a cup of coffee and Rob headed straight back to Desirees room, he walked over to her bedside and sat down. She was still sleeping and so he gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "Desi when you get cleared to leave the hospital I want you and Anthony to come with me to Virginia".

He sighed and said, "I've made some calls and I have an interview in a few weeks with the FBI and I think that us moving someplace new to get a fresh start would be good for you and Anthony". He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I love you and I promise that I'll do anything it takes to keep both you and our son safe", he sighed happily and then laid his head down on the bed beside her.

Desiree took her hand and rubbed the top of his head and said, "yes Rob, yes we'll go with you", he looked up and said, "I thought you were asleep", she said, "I was just laying here listening to the man I love talk". Rob smiled and said, "so are you sure about moving"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure, I agree with you about making new memories to replace the bad".

Rob listened as she said, "and in Virginia is my mom, brother and the rest of our family", he smiled and said, "I love you Desiree", she touched his cheek and said, "and I love you". Rob stood up and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she winked at him and said, "neither can I Rob, neither can I", he rested his forehead against hers and they both sighed happily.

In Penelopes room Derek walked over to the bed and sat down and took her hand in his, her eyes opened and she smiled, he said, "I didn't mean to wake you up sweetness", she shook her head and said, "you didn't, you didn't'. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "baby their are a few things I'd like to talk to you about", she nodded her head and said, "okay hotstuff".

Derek said, "when you get the okay from the doctors and are released I want you and Jamie to come back home with me to Virginia", she listened as he said, "you and our daughter are my world and I want you both with me". She smiled and said, "are you sure that you want us to move with you"?, he said, "of course I am, I love you and our daughter with everything in me".

Penelope said, "and we love you but", Derek said, "no butts, you deserve happiness, we deserve happiness and together we can get that", Penelope listened as Derek said, "I want us to be a family, I want you to be my wife and I want when you're ready for us to try for more babies". Penelope said, "y y you want more babies with me"?, he said, "yes, why wouldn't I"?, she said, "I'm used Derek, I'm norhing, I'm dirty, how could you want me in your life"?, Derek cupped her face in his hands.

He said, "baby look at me", she looked up and he said, "I love you, I love you and I want you with me in our new home, I want us to get married and cover all of the old memories of Rodney and make new ones". She reached up and wiped away the tears that streamed down her face and said, "yes Derek, yes, we'll go back to Virginia with you".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "and you are not used, you are not nothing and right now you might feel dirty but you are not", she shook her head and said, "after everything I did to Rodney and for him how can you say that"?, Derek said, "you and Desi were drugged baby, drugged, you didn't do what you did because you wanted to, you had no choice".

She smiled weakly at him and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "and I love you and together as a family we will get through this, I promise", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "that's what I want sugar, that's what I want". He once again brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "then consider it done baby girl because it will happen, it will".

She laid her head back against the pillows and smiled as Derek started telling her everything he wanted to do with her and their daughter once they got back home, back to Virginia.


	31. Chapter 31

Forever Your Girl-Ch 31

Several therapy sessions and several days later both Desiree and Penelope were given the all clear to get out of the hospital, Dave had sent for his private jet to bring everybody back to Virginia. Penelope and Desiree were walking through their front door for the first time in over 3 years, Desiree sighed as she walked by everybody and stepped inside.

Derek said, "are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here"?, Penelope said, "I need some closure hotstuff, I know that our stuff has already been boxed up and shipped to Virginia but I need to take one final look around". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "whatever you want and need baby girl".

Rob and Derek stood there watching as both Desiree and Penelope took one final look around their one time apartment, Rob leaned in to Derek and whispered, "I think getting them back to Virginia is a great idea don't you'?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I do but we all know that when Rodneys case goes to trial that we'll have to come back".

Rob nodded his head and said, "let's hope that by that time both girls are more secure in their futures", Derek said, "I couldn't have said it better myself man". Their conversation was ended when Penelope and Desiree walked over to them, Rob kissed Desirees temple and said, "you girls ready to head home"?, Desiree and Penelope both sighed and nodded their heads yes in agreement.

As the girls walked toward the door they sighed and Desiree said, "I think this is the best thing for us", Penelope said, "me to Desi, me to", Rob then wrapped his arm around Desiree as they headed out the door. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I love you Derek and I don't know what I would have done without you and the others".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you and their is no other place I'd rather be than by your side and the side of our daughter", she leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her as they to headed out into the hall. As they climbed into the car and started pulling away Penelope sighed and then looked at her future, Derek, as they pulled away.

A few minutes later Jamie and Anthony walked onto the jet and ran straight over to Fran squealing, "nanny nanny", Fran picked up the two kids and kissed their little cheeks and then put them beside her on the couch. Derek walked on holding Penelopes hand and Rob walked on holding Desirees hand, once everybody was all seated Dave said, "is everybody ready to get back home"?, everybody nodded their heads yes.

Penelope said, "I'm ready for a new start", Desiree said, "me to Penelope, me to" as she laid her head down on Robs shoulder, Hotch said, "I'll go let the pilot know we're ready to take off". Emily and JJ smiled at Penelope and JJ said, "I think you two are going to love Virginia", Desiree said, "I'm sure we will, right now the only thing that matters to me is being somewhere that me and my son can feel loved and welcome".

Rob said, "and in Virginia is that place because we will always love you and make you feel welcome", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you", he smiled and said, "and I love you to". Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you sweetness", she said, "I love you to hotstuff, now and forever I'm your girl" causing a huge grin to cover Dereks face.

After Hotch got into his seat the pilot announced that he was ready to take off, as the jet made its way down the runway Derek and Penelope intertwined fingers, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She smiled and glanced at her daughter before laying her head back down on his shoulder and closing her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Forever Your Girl-Ch 32

After the jet landed at the airstrip in Virginia their things were loaded into the back of their waiting cars, as they pulled away Penelope smiled and said, "everything is so beautiful here'. Derek looked at her and said, "the view from where I'm sitting is pretty amazing to", she laughed and said, "oh it is huh"?, he smiled and said, "yep".

Jamie giggled and kicked her feet and said, "daddy"?, Derek said, "yes princess"?, she sad, "nuffin I just wike saying daddy", Derek said, "and I never tire of hearing it either little one". Penelope said, "it looks like somebody already has their daddy wrapped around their little finger", Derek said, "who me"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yes you".

She scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "this was the right decision", Derek said, "I totally agree, now that I have my girls here with me everything is going to be good from now on". Penelope sighed happily and said, "ohhhh before I forget I didn't tell your daughter abou Y", Derek said, "ahhhh so you want it to be a surprise"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep".

Derek said, "well I have a few surprises for both of my girls", Penelope said, "what kind of surprises"?, Derek said, "you don't have to wait much longer", Penelope said, "no hints"?, he said, "nope, not one". She laughed and said, "well I guess I'm just gonna have to wait then", Derek nodded his head and said, "that you are sweetness, that you are".

A few minutes later everybody pulled up in front of the huge house, Penelope got out of the car and said, "oh Derek, it's beautiful", he said, "so you like it"?, she said, "like it, I love it". Derek got Jamie out of the back seat and said, "what do you think princess, do you like your new home"?, she looked at the huge yard and said, "uh huh".

Derek put her down and said, "daddy has a surprise for you", she looked up at him and said, "prise, what prise"?, Derek said, "wait one second", he squatted down beside her and said, "CLOONEYYYYYY". Jamie clapped her hands and squealed as Clooney ran toward her, he stopped at her feet and laid down, she rubbed his stomach and said, "Cwooneyyyyy".

Everybody laughed as they watched the little girl playing with her dog, Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "Anthony do you want to play with Clooney to"?, Anthony smiled and then laid his head down on Robs shoulder. Rob ran his hand up and down his sons back and said, "do you want to play with Clooney"?, the little boy nodded his head yes.

Rob put his down and he ran over to Clooney and Jamie, Clooney took turns licking first Jamies face and then Anthonys, Desiree grinned and said, "maybe we should get him a dog to". Rob said, "I was thinking the same thing", Desiree looked at her brother and said, "this house is amazing", Derek said, "thanks Des, that means a lot coming from you" and Desiree smiled as she threw her arms around her brothers neck.

Dave and Fran stepped forward and Dave said, "I can't wait to see their faces when we get to the backyard", Penelope said, "what's in the backyard"?, Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "how about we go see"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes lets". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "alright who wants to see more surprises"?, Jamie and Anthony said, "meeeeeeee meeeeeee".

Derek said, "alright then let's go check it out", as Derek walked by Clooney he said, "come on boy", Clooney and the kids then ran by Derek and headed into the even bigger backyard. They squealed when they saw everything that was in the babyyard, Derek had a swingset, teeter totter, sand box and at the back of the yard was a huge playhouse for Anthony and Jamie.

Everybody watched as the kids ran from place to place playing on everything, Derek sighed happily and sat down with the others and watched as the kids continued playing with Clooney and with their toys.


	33. Chapter 33

Forever Your Girl-Ch 33

Derek smiled and said, "would you like to check out the rest of the house"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please", he held out his hand and she slid her hand in his as they stepped inside. The first room she saw was an amazing living room, the furniture was so beautiful and the room so nicely decorated.

As she looked around she saw a beautiful fireplace, she walked over and said, "ohhhh I've always wanted a fireplace", he smiled and said, "well now you have one goddess". Penelope said, "goddess"?, Derek said, "sorry I can" and she said, "no I like it, I like it", Derek grinned as Penelope said, "so angel fish did you do all of this work yourself"?, he said, "I did, it took me a while to get the house this way, I would work between cases and on vacations, things like that".

Penelope said, "well you're amazing with your hands", she blushed and Derek said, "thank you", he put his finger under her chin and raised it up and said, "you don't have to be shy with me baby girl, you own me heart, body and soul". Penelope said, "everything feels so normal and new at the same time, does that make any sense"?, Derek said, "it does baby, it does".

Derek said, "shall we continue the tour"?, she grinned and said, "we shall" as they saw room after room, she said, "each room is more beautiful than the one before hotstuff". Derek said, "I'm glad you like our home", she said, "like it I love" as they stopped outside Jamies room, as he pushed the door open he said, "her room was only decorated after I found out about her, I hope you like it".

Penelope stepped into the room and said, "ohhh I love it and she will to", Derek said, "I overheard her talking about princess Jasmine so I had some help getting her room ready". She turned to face him and said, "you did an amazing job", he said, "what about the clothes, do you think she'll like them"?, Penelope walked over to the closet and opened the door and saw that it was filled with beautiful clothes.

She nodded her head and said, "she's going to love everything", Derek grinned and said, "I was hoping that we could go shopping for under clothes and stuff like that, if that's okay"?, she said, "shopping sounds like fun, count me in". Derek said, "well you've seen everything but your room" as he took her hand and led her up the hall.

As she walked into the room she instantly felt safe, wanted and loved, around her was some of her favorite things from her old apartment and then she turned around and saw a fireplace in the corner of the room. She said, "I get a fireplace in here to"?, he said, "you do", she walked over and ran her finger across the mantle and said, "I can imagine us sleeping and snuggling comfortably in here during the winter".

Derek said, "snuggling sounds good, sounds real good", Penelope said, "you said this was my room, where are you sleeping"?, he said, "in the bedroom across the hall from" and she intertwined their fingers and said, "stay in here with me, this is our room, our room Derek". He said, "baby girl after everything you've been through I want you to have your space".

Penelope said, "I want you Derek, I want to go to sleep every night wrapped in your loving arms and wake up the same way", Derek smiled and said, "I want that to" as he pulled her into a loving embrace. When they pulled apart she sighed and said, "I'm not ready for picking up where we left off, not yet", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I completely understand and no matter how long it takes I can wait because sweetness, you're sooooooo worth waiting for".

She smiled and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "and I love you" as his lips claimed hers in a gentle and loving kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "how about we go back outside and join the others". She nodded her head and said, "sounds good", as they started down the stairs she said, "where are Rob, Desi and Anthony going to be living"?, Derek grinned and said, "right next door".

She looked at him and said, "seriously"?, he nodded his head and said, "seriously", she grinned as he wrapped his arm around her and they stepped out to join the rest of their family in the backyard.


	34. Chapter 34

Forever Your Girl-Ch 34

When they joined the others Rob said, "what do you think of the place"?, Penelope said, "it's amazing, I love it", Desiree said, "P it's about time we get some happiness". Penelope nodded her head and said, "that we are Des, that we are", Rob said, "alright s everybody ready to head over to our house"?, Desi said, "our house, where is it"?, Rob said, "right there" as he pointed to the house right next door.

She smiled and said, "really, really"?, he said, "yes really", she threw her arms around his neck and said, "thank you so much", Rob said, "anything for you Desi, anything for you" as everybody walked through the gate and headed toward the front porch. Desi smiled and said, "I love this porch swing, I can imagine us sitting here a lot at night" causing Rob to smile.

Everybody smiled as they watched Rob open the door and lead his girlfriend inside their home, tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she walked into room after room. She was totally overwhelmed at how beautiful everything was, when the tour was finished Fran said, "what do you think Desi"?, "she said, "I love everything momma, it's so perfect, so warm and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life here with Rob and Anthony".

Fran said, "me and Dave are only about 15 minutes away and Sarah is about 10 minutes away", JJ said, "Spence and I live 3 streets over so we can be here in a few minutes". Emily said, "and we live about 15 minutes away so you're going to be having a lot of company, you all are" as she looked from Desiree to Penelope".

Penelope said, "the more family we have the better, right Desi"?, Desiree nodded her head and said, "right P", Dave rubbed his hands and said, "alright who's ready for some food"?, the room was quickly filled with everybody saying, "meeeeeeee". Dave said, "alright how does something fast like pizza sound"?, the kids both said, "yayyyyyyyyyyyy" causing everybody to grin.

Dave pulled his cell off of his side and said, "I'll go get them ordered", he said, "what does everybody want"?, the air was quickly filled with the sound of pizza toppings and after he got the order written down he headed across the yard to get it placed. Desiree smiled as Derek said, "while we wait on the pizzas to get here Desi would you like to go on a tour of our home"?, she smiled at her brother and said, "I'd be honored Derek" as they turned around and everybody headed back through the gate and headed toward casa Morgan/Garcia.

A few minutes later after the tour was over Desiree smiled and said, "I'm so glad we live so close to each other", Penelope said, "me to Desi", Rob said, "their was no way after everything you have both been through that we could separate you". Desiree smiled and kissed his lips and said, "I love you", he smiled at her and said, "and I love you".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "I can see manyyyyyyy family barbecues in our future", everybody nodded their heads and Penelope said, "me to hotstuff, me to". Derek looked down as he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down and saw Jamie, he picked her up and said, "are you okay princess"?, she nodded her head and leaned in and said, "daddy I needs to potty".

Derek said, "okay then daddy will take you", Penelope said, "do you want me to take her"?, Derek said, "no, I want you sitting down and resting until the pizza gets here". She said, "but", he said, "no buts woman" and she laughed and said, "alright, alright, you win, you win" as she watched Derek and Jamie head around the corner and head down the hall.

For the next several hours the family laughed, ate and talked as they reconnected as a family


	35. Chapter 35

Forever Your Girl-Ch 35

Later that night after everybody had gone home the couples started settling in for the night, at Rob and Desirees house they had given Anthony his bath and after reading him a story he fell quickly asleep. Rob smiled and said, "if you need anything I'll be across" and before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "please stay in our room, please stay with me", he said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am", he kissed her temple and said, "I love you". She smiled and said, "I love you to", as they walked up the stairs she said, "we might not be able to make love right now but that doesn't mean we can't fall asleep and wake up in each others arms does it"?, he kissed her lips and said, "no mam it doesn't" as they stepped into their beautiful bedroom.

She said, "I'll be right back", he nodded his head and said, "I'll go ahead and get into bed", she smiled and grabbed her night clothes and headed into the bathroom to get changed. When she walked out a few minutes later her heart was racing, it was racing because she was ready to move on but her body wasn't ready, it still had to heal, heal from everything Rodney had put her through and to heal from the loss of her baby.

As she laid down on the bed Rob smiled as she snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently, she looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "I love you". Rob said, "and I love you Desi, now and forever", she laid her head down on his chest and it was only a matter of a few minutes before they had both drifted off to sleep.

Next door at casa Morgan Derek and Penelope stood in their daughters door and watched her as she slept, Penelope looked up at him and said, "I'm so sorry that you missed so much of her life". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "none of that is your fault", she said, "but you missed her first smile, first word, her crawling, walking, all of the important firsts".

Derek said, "and again none of this is your fault, that's all on Rodney", Penelope yawned and Derek said, "how about you go get ready for bed and I'll go make sure everything is locked up and turn the lights off". Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds good" and he stood there watching as she disappeared into their bedroom.

He then sighed happily and whispered, "sweet dreams princess, mommy and daddy love you", he then closed the door halfway and then headed up the hall and down the stairs. As he stepped into the living room he smiled and said, "it's so good to be home", he then made sure the doors were locked and he turned on the alarm and made sure the lights were turned off before heading back up the stairs.

Penelope changed into some sweats and a comfy shirt and was pulling the covers up on her as Derek walked into the room, he walked over to her and said, "are you sure that you want me in here with you"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm positive, I love you Derek and after being away from you all this time I'm ready to fall asleep wrapped in your loving arms".

Derek walked toward the bathroom and said, "if that's what my baby girl wants then that's what my baby girl is going to get", he stepped into the bathroom and she sighed as she watched the door close. A few minutes later he walked into the bedroom, she was laying there watching as he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back.

He sat down and blew out a tired breath, as he laid down he raised his arm and she scooted closer and laid her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I can't tell you how much I've missed this". She sighed and said, "me to hotstuff, me to, it feels like a lifetime since I've been in your arms", he smiled and said, "tell me about it sweetness".

Penelope yawned and said, "I didn't realize how tired I was", Derek grinned and said, "how about we get some sleep and start fresh in the morning"?, she grinned and said, "sounds good to me Derek, sounds real good". He reached up and turned the lamp off and snuggled close to Penelope and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the sound of light snoring was coming from the newly reunited couple.


	36. Chapter 36

Forever Your Girl-Ch 36

Over the next few months Penelope and Desiree settled more and more into their daily lives, they still attended therapy two times a week to help deal with the stress of what happened to them while they were with Rodney. Jamie and Anthony were growing up so fast and totally loving their new lives in Virginia away from the man they spent the first 3 years of their lives thinking was their father, Rodney.

Derek and Rob were dividing their time between their jobs at the BAU and protecting and loving their families, they loved Penelope and Desiree with all of their hearts and would do anything to keep them and their children safe. Desiree and Penelope had been free of Rodney for almost 6 months but still hadn't be able to make love to their boyfriends.

Penelope and Desiree longed for the touch of the men that loved and supported them but so far they couldn't get closer than some kisses and cuddling with the loves of their lives. Derek and Rob would do anything for their girls, anything to make them feel safe and loved, they had been showering them with love and attention trying to help them heal after their ordeal with Rodney.

While they were away on their last case Derek and Rob had bought engagement rings for Penelope and Desiree, they had almost lost them once and they didn't want to take that chance any more. They wanted the women they loved that they were safe, loved and wanted for the rest of their lives and both men had planned to propose tonight.

Rob and Derek asked Fran and Sarah to take the girls out for the day so they would have time to get everything perfect for their proposals, Fran and Sarah happily agreed. Rob and Derek were preparing delicious meals for their girls with everything from flowers down to the wine covered, they wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for tonight.

Meanwhile across town Fran, Sarah, JJ and Emily had the brides to be laughing and relaxed ahead of tonights surprises, Penelope sighed and said, "it feels so good to be out of the house for a while". Desiree said, "I hear ya, don't get me wrong I love being home with my babies but every now and then everybody needs to get out", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

JJ said, "how are you girls doing, really"?, Desiree said, "most of the time I'm good but I still have nightmares, vivid nightmares", Penelope said, "me to and sometimes I wonder if the time we spent with Rodney will ever leave my mind". Fran said, "in time the memories will fade and things will get easier", Desiree smiled at her mom and said, "I hope so momma".

Emily said, "how are things with Rob and Derek"?, Penelope grinned and said, "Derek is amazing with me and Jamie, he's so kind, sweet and loving", Desiree said, "same with Rob, he's always there with a smile and a hug and right now I need that so so much". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "but so far I haven't be able to make love".

Desiree shook her head and said, "me either and it's not that I don't want to it's just that I'm not ready", Fran said, "are the boys pressuring you"?, Penelope and Desiree quickly said, "oh no". JJ smiled and said, "those men love you with their entire hearts and no matter how long it takes they will wait, they will wait for the women they love".

A few minutes later they were all dressed and laughing as they walk through the parking lot heading toward their cars, what they didn't know was they were being watched by one of Rodneys associates. The tattooed man was snapping picture after picture of Penelope and Desiree, he smiled and said, "ohhhh Rodney is gonna love these".

As the girls all climbed into their car the man smiled and said, "looking good girls, looking realllll good", the car pulled away and he said, "let's see just what you two are up to" as he pulled out a few car lengths behind them so as to not look suspicious.


	37. Chapter 37

Forever Your Girl-Ch 37

A few minutes later the girls got out of their cars and headed up the walk, they turned to wave at their friends, Emily, JJ and Fran stayed parked in front of the houses until the girls walked safely inside and shut the door before pulling out. Inside Rob and Desirees house she smiled as she saw Anthony standing by the door.

She said, "well don't you look all dressed up, where are you going buddy"?, he giggled and held out his hand and said, "tome wif me momma", Desiree put her hand in Antonys as he led her toward the dining room. When she saw the beautifully decorated table she said, "ohhhh Rob it's, it's beautiful", Rob walked over and kissed his girlfriend on the lips and said, "welcome home beautiful".

At casa Morgan Penelope smiled down at her daughter and said, "hi princess", Jamie said, "hi momma", Penelope said, "where's daddy"?, Jamie smiled and took her mommy by the hand and said, "dis way momma, dis way". As she walked into the dining room the sound of soft romantic music filled the room and Penelope said, "ohhhh hotstuff, did you do all of this for me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I did it for us, all of us".

Penelope smiled as Derek pulled out her chair, she sat down, Jamie climbed up to the table and giggled at her mommy, Penelope said, "what are the two of you up to"?, Derek and Jamie looked at each other and then at her and said, "who meeeeee"?, Penelope said, "yes you". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll be right back with our dinner" as he walked out of the room to get their food.

Outside the man that had followed them was watching both houses from across the street, as he watched he said, "Derek and Rob are definitely up to something, I don't know what but something". He then watched as Rob and Derek carried their dinner to the table and uncovered it, he saw the smile on Penelope and Desirees faces as they all began to eat.

After dinner was over Derek smiled and said, "would you care to dance"?, Penelope put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to", Jamie giggled as Derek pulled her mommy into his arms and they started dancing. As they swayed across the room Penelope had never felt more loved and wanted in her life, she had fallen in love with Derek the first time she saw him and the way he felt in her arms she knew he was now and would always be the love of her life.

Next door Desiree grinned as Anthony hit a button on the entertainment center and the sound of her favorite music filled the room, Rob smiled down at her and said, "care to dance"?, she happily put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to". Anthony watched as his mommy and daddy started dancing, he grinned and covered his eyes as his daddy kissed his mom.

Outside the man watched as Derek and Penelope danced and danced, then he watched Derek dance with Jamie, his attention then turned to Desiree and Rob as he watched them dance and dance. At the Morgan home Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "baby girl I love you, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me".

She said, "and I love you", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, he dropped to one knee, Penelope gasped and then looked to her 3 year old daughter who was holding a sign that said, "MOMMY WLL YOU MARRY DADDY"?, Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "yes, yes, yes". Derek took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Penelopes finger and then crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, they pulled apart laughing as their daughter clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyy".

Next door Rob got down in front of Desi and said, "I love you Desiree, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our son", he pulled a small black box and opened it. Desiree smiled and wiped away the tears as her son said, "MOMMY WILL YOU MARRY US"?, Desiree said, "yes, yes". As Rob slid the ring onto Desirees finger Anthony laughed and said, "yesssssssssss", Rob grinned and then kissed his future bride passionately.

Outside the tattooed man said, "ohhhh Rodney isn't going to like this", he then climbed back into his car and raced away from the curb


	38. Chapter 38

Forever Your Girl-Ch 38

Rodney was sitting in one of the interrogation rooms waiting, waiting and wondering who was here to see him, he smiled when he looked up to see the face of one of his oldest and dearest friends Randall walk into the room. The guard said, "I'll be right outside in the hall", Rodney said, "yeah, yeah okay" as him and Randall watched the guard step out into the hall."

Whey they were sure they were alone Rodney sat back and said, "what's up Randall, what are you doing here"?, Randall said, "I've been watching Desi and Penelope like you wanted". Rodney said, "andddddd"?, Randall said, "well tonight Derek and Rod both proposed to them", Rodney hit the table and said, "NO, NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN, I WON'T LOSE THEM BOTH AGAIN".

Randall said, "what do you want me to do now"?, Rodney said, "I need for you to find out as soon as possible about the ceremonies and let me know", Randall nodded his head and said, "absolutely". Rodney smiled and said, "how are they looking"?, Randall said, "fineeeeeeeee, amazing", Rodney said, "I miss them but I miss my babies more".

Randall nodded his head and said, "I'll keep an eye on them and when I find out the exact days of their weddings I'll let you know", Rodney sat back in his chair and smiled. As Randall stood up Rodney said, "just make sure that you've got everything ready because when the plan starts going down everything will happen fast", Randall smiled and said, "don't worry everything will be ready".

Rodney watched as his friend walked out of the room, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "soon my beautiful babies soon", the guard walked into the room and uncuffed Rodney and said, "let's get you back to your cell". Rodney stood up and smiled at the guard as they turned around and headed back up the hall toward his small cell.

He sat down on his cot and said, "you won once Mr. FBI but you won't win again", he laid back on the bed and said, "you were lucky once but let me tell you something punk, you won't win this time" as a huge grin covered his face. As he laid there he thought and planned and planned and thought of a way to make everybody pay for everything they'd cost him.

Rodney blew out a deep breath and said, "soon, ohhhh so soon I'll have everything I've ever dreamed of", he laid his hands under his head and before closing his eyes he said, "soon Derek, soon". Randall sighed as he pulled up across the street from Dereks house, he picked up his binoculars and said, "enjoy everything now Derek because soon everything you love is going to be gone".

He watched both houses until the lights went off, he then pulled out a notebook and made some notes, he then tucked it into his jacket pocket and started his car and pulled away from the curb. It wasn't long before he picked up a paper and thumbed through to the wedding announcements and there in front of him was the double wedding of Penelope and Desi staring him in the face.

He grinned and said, "ohhhh now this, this is going to make Rodney a very happy man", he tossed it in the seat beside him and headed back toward the prison, he had to keep Rodney in the loop on the wedding plans. As he hit the freeway he couldn't help but smile knowing that soon, very soon Derek and the others would have their lives blown apart yet again.


	39. Chapter 39

Forever Your Girl-Ch 39

The next few days passed by fast as everybody worked to put the finishing touches on the weddings, both couples were so excited, they couldn't wait to finally marry the loves of their lives. Right now the brides were in a room with Fran, JJ, Emily, Sarah and Jamie and the grooms were downstairs with Hotch, Dave, Reid and the boys.

Jamie walked over to Penelope and said, "mommaaaaaa", Penelope said, "yes princess"?, the little girl blew out a deep breath and said, "me bored momma", Penelope tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "it won't be much longer baby, I promise". Jamie smiled and said, "kayyyyy" as she ran over and jumped into her nana Frans lap.

Downstairs Anthony was playing with Henry and Jack as Dave and Reid helped the grooms straighten their ties, Derek said, "you don't think baby girl is going to change her mind do ya"?, Reid said, "no Morgan I don't". Rob said, "what about Desi, you don't think she's changed her mind either"?, Dave said, "no son she hasn't, she loves you".

Rob and Derek smiled as they started calming down, Hotch laughed and said, "I never thought I'd see the day that Derek Morgan was getting married", Reid said, "I knew he was a goner the second he told me about Penelope". Derek said, "you did huh"?, Reid said, "yep, because I've never seen you fall so hard for a girl so fast".

Derek said, "when it's right pretty boy it's right", everybody nodded their head in agreement and watched as the obviously nervous grooms stood around straightening on their ties. Their attention turned when Dave said, "if you will excuse me it's time for me to get my girls", Rob smiled and said, "that means it's time for us to marry the loves of our lives".

Derek sighed happily and said, "I never thought this day would happen", Rob said, "for a while neither did I but we won and Rodney lost", Derek patted Rob on the shoulder and said, "let's marry our girls". Rob grinned and happily said, "sounds like a plan" as the two happy men turned and headed to out to the backyard so they could marry Penelope and Desiree.

Meanwhile upstairs Penelope and Desiree were getting the finishing touches on their hair when Dave knocked on the door, Jamie ran over and opened the door and said, "nonnooooooooooo" as he jumped into Daves arms. Dave said, "hi princess, are you ready for daddy and mommy to get married"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Fran said, "is it time"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "it is Bella, it is", the girls all kissed Desiree and Penelope on the cheek and made their way out of the room, leaving Penelope, Desiree and Dave alone. Dave looked at the beautiful brides and said, "are you two ready to marry those two nervous grooms out in the back yard"?, the girls looked at each other and smiled and quickly said, "we are" in unison", Dave held out his arms and said, "shall we"?, the girls smiled and said, "we shall" as they looped their arms through his and they made their way out to the backyard.

When Derek and Rob saw their brides walking closer their hearts started beating faster and faster, they watched as first Emily, then JJ and then Sarah made their way up the aisle. Rob smiled proudly as Anthony started making his way up the path toward his dad, he had the job of carrying the rings on a pillow, he had practiced and practiced his job because he wanted to do a good job and make his mommy and daddy proud.

Next was Jamie tossing rose pedals on the floor, Derek beamed with pride as he watched his daughter, she was one of the great loves of his life and he was so glad that she was adjusting so well to life with their growing family. Finally was Dave, Desiree and Penelope and as they got closer and closer Derek and Robs smiles got bigger and bigger.

As they got to their grooms Dave kissed both brides on the cheeks and said, "you two look so beautiful, we love you", the girls smiled and said, "we love you all to Dave". The minister started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in holy matrimony Derek and Penelope and Rob and Desiree".

He then asked for the rings, Anthony stepped forward and held out the pillow and the minister took the rings and said, "thank you", Anthony said, "you welcome" and then stepped back in front of his daddy. The couples had agreed to and wanted a simple ceremony so the minister said, "who gives these women to these men in matrimony"?, Dave stood up and said, "their family and I do" and then sat back down beside his wife.

After saying a short prayer the minister looked at Derek and Rob and said, "take Penelope and Desirees rings and put them onto their fingers and then repeat after me". The grooms took the rings and slid them onto their brides fingers and smiled as they then repeated after by minister by saying, "with this ring I thee we".

He then looked at the brides and said, "Penelope, I need you and Desiree to take Derek and Robs rings and slid them onto their fingers and then repeat after me", they nodded their heads yes and took the rings and put them on their grooms fingers. They then looked lovingly into their grooms eyes as they repeated, "with this ring I thee wed".

The minister said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these couples can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", they heard somebody clear their throat and everybody turned to see Rodney and his goons surrounding them. Rodney said, "I'm sorry but I can't allow this wedding to take place, not now, not ever".

Penelope and Desiree gasped in surprise and horror and held on tight to Derek and Robs arms as they watched two of Rodnys associates grab their children and take off toward a waiting van.


	40. Chapter 40

Forever Your Girl-Ch 40

Derek and Rob started toward Rodney and he held up his hand to reveal a dead mans switch in his hand, Derek held out his arms and said, "stoppppp", Rodney smiled and said, "good, good". Derek said, "why are you doing this Rodney"?, Rodney said, "you ruined everything for me Dere, you and Rob took everything that was mine".

Penelope said, "we were never yours Rodney, we never belonged to you", Rodney said, "well you see that's where you're wrong Penelope, since the first day I met you both of you have been mine". Desiree said, "we never loved or wanted you Rodney, you drugged and raped us repeatedly for years", Rodney said, "Desiree I know that you haven't forgotten what it was like to be with me, the way you would moan my name as I exploded inside you was magical".

Rob said, "shut your mouth Rodney, Rodney laughed and said, "it's killing you isn't it, it's killing you both to know that I had your women anytime I wanted them, any way I wanted them". Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "don't take our babies, please don't take our babies Rodney".

Rodney said, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, I know that you remember what if feels like for me to be inside you, I still remember the way your legs felt wrapped around me as I slid in and out of you as we made love, sweet sweet love". Penelope said, "you raped us Rodney, we didn't willingly give ourselves to you, never", he said, "ohhhh but you did, you gave yourselves to me over and over and over".

Desiree said, "give our babies back"?, Rodney said, "you're never going to see these babies, my babies ever again", Rob said, "you're not going anywhere with my son", Derek said, "or my daughter". Rodney laughed and said, "well ya see that's where you're wrong, we're going to take my babies and me and my friends are leaving and if you ever see my babies again it's because I want you to".

Dave said, "we will stop you son", Rodney laughed and said, "first off I'm not your son and secondly, no you won't old man", Hotch said, "how did you get escape"?, Rodney said, "they were taking me to the hospital and Randall helped me, him, and many many others helped me escape". Reid said, "why now, now destroy everything now"?, Rodney said, "I couldn't let you take my women and my babies".

Desiree said, "we're not yours and neither are the babies, my baby belongs to Rob, not you Rodney, not you", Penelope said, "and thankfuilly Jamie belongs to Derek, not you, not a rapist". Rodney said, "keep telling yourself that Penelope but we both know that you loved me, that you and Desi both loved me, you would both beg for my touch and we would spend hours making love as we explored each others bodies".

Penelope screamed, "shut upppp, shut upppppp you vile disgusting pig", Rodney smiled and said, "vile disgusting pig huh, well I'm still the man that brought out the woman in you and Desi both hour after hour as we made mad passionate love". Desiree said, "please Rodney, please don't do this", Rodney smiled and said, "good bye Desiree and I hope you both have a great life but you'll have it without my babies".

Rodney turned and started across the yard and Penelope and Desiree screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", the team started out after him and he said, "now, now" and as he climbed into the van and then he released the trigger on the bomb and he laughed as he watched several fiery explosions erupt, filling the air with fire and debris as he pulled away from the house with Anthony and Jamie crying and creaming for their mommies and daddies.

THE END

I HOPE YOU STAY TUNED TO THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY INTITLED "NEVER YOURS" COMING SOON


End file.
